Charmed: The Next Generation
by CharmedGeneration
Summary: This a spin off to the TV show Charmed. It is the year 2026 and all of the Charmed ones have had three children each. The first chapter is just a preview...there will be alot more action in the future. You will see some new faces as well as some old ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed- The Next Generation**

**HALLIWELL FAMILY TREE:**

_**Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt**__**:**_

**PICTURES OF CAST .com**

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell_

-23 Years old

-Half White Lighter, Half Witch

-Powers: Orbing, Force Field, Healing, Telekinesis, and more.

Christopher Halliwell

21 years old

Half Elder, Half Witch

Powers: Orbing, telekinesis, and more.

Melinda Halliwell

18 years old

Half Witch, Half Human

Powers: Manipulate Time

_**Phoebe and Coop Halliwell**__**:**_

Prudence Halliwell

18 years old

Half cupid, Half witch

Powers: Electro-kinetic, teleporting, premonitions, empathy

Paris Halliwell

16 years old

Half cupid, Half Witch

Powers: Empathy and Invisibility.

Paisley Halliwell

12 years old

Half cupid, Half Witch

Powers: Psychometry and Flight.

_**Paige Mathews and Henry Mitchell**__**:**_

Helena Mitchell-18years old

18 years old

Part Witch, Part White Lighter, Part Human

Powers: Orbing, telekinetic orbing, and more.

Holly Mitchell

18 years old

Part Witch, Part White Lighter, Part Human

Powers: Deflection, Projection, and more.

Henry Mitchell Jr.- 16 years old

16 years old

Part witch, part white lighter, part human

Powers: No sign of powers.

OTHER FAMILIES

Billie and Kevin Daniels:

Jace Daniels

16 years old

Witch

Fire starter, and more.

Other Characters:

Prue Halliwell- Was killed by the demon Shax in 2001. Her family has still yet to see her ghost but that may change soon.

Nomed- Was a low level demon in 2006 when he helped the charmed ones with the ultimate power. He is now collected powers over the last 20years and has become a force to be reckoned with.

Agent Murphy: He was once on the Charmed Ones side and protecting their little secret but someone has gotten to him and the Halliwell family better watch out.

Other characters to make appearances in later chapters:

Avatars

Elders

Grams

Melinda Warren

Patty Halliwell

Billie

Bianca

And More…

.com

Episode #1

Prue Halliwell

It is now the year 2026...20 years after my mother and aunts, Piper and Paige, fought the Ultimate Power, which is my god mother Billie, whom I call Aunt Billie. That is all water under the bridge now and my family has been able to live a demon free life, for the most part, ever since.

My name is Prue Halliwell, daughter of Coop and Phoebe Halliwell. I am 18 years old and on my way to college in New York. I talked my favorite cousins Melinda and Holly into coming with me and our mothers are furious.

"I don't see why you can't just go to magic school like your brothers and cousin, Helena did!", Aunt Piper screeched to Melinda from the front of the car while my Uncle Leo drove in silence. Magic School had expanded a lot since Uncle Leo started running it over twenty years ago. Students ranged from nursery school to college.

"Mom you should understand the whole wanting a normal life thing more than anyone in this car.", Melinda said back. Leo smirked at how much his daughter sounded like Piper back when he was her white lighter.

"What are you smirking at?", Piper said to Leo.

"Besides Aunt Piper we are adults now and if anything happens we have the power of three.", I said while displaying a huge grin when she turned to look at me.

"Yea Aunt Piper chill!", Holly said. Piper turned and glared at her. "I mean don't worry.", Holly said with a little chuckle.

"Piper, honey, relax. Girls we're here.", Leo said as he pulled into the entrance of NYU. Melinda, Holly and I turned to look out the window and admired the scenery and all the cute college boys.

We grabbed our bags and got out of the rental car that Uncle Leo insisted we get when we were at the airport.

"I don't know why we just didn't teleport." I said.

"You wanted a normal life remember Prue.", Aunt Piper said to me. "Which brings up another good point…Rules!"

"Rules?", Melinda, Holly and I yelled.

"Yes!", Piper said with a smirk and raised her arms and flicked her wrist and a loud pop echoed and every one and everything in sight froze.

"Mom?", Melinda said. "Dad talk some…", Melinda stopped talking when she realized her father was frozen too.

"Oh yea.", Piper waved her hand at Leo and he unfroze. Leo looked confused for a second then looked at Piper.

"Piper what are you doing? What about exposure?", Leo said.

"Oh please look around who is going to expose us. Everyone is frozen. Anyway back to you girls…No Magic!", Piper exclaimed.

"Says the woman that just froze practically all of New York.", Melinda quipped.

"Don't get smart young lady. If the cleaners, elders, or anyone else come to us about any exposure risk you are coming right back home and enrolling into Magic School. Do you understand?"

Piper said while glaring at Prue, Melinda, and Holly. We just stood there and didn't speak.

"Do you understand!", Piper yelled.

"Yes mom, geez don't blow up the place!" Melinda quipped once again. "Now can you please unfreeze everyone."

"Not yet.", Piper said as she went to the trunk and pulled out a gym bag. "Now this is for emergencies only! There are vials, some potion ingredients, and cliff notes of the Book of Shadows if you need it. But at the sign of danger you better call one of your brothers or your Aunt Paige. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am", we all said in unison. Piper handed Melinda the bag and then unfroze everything with a waive of her hand. Piper started to tear up and she held out her hands and all three of us came forward and hugged her. They let go and then Melinda rushed to Leo and hugged him tightly. Melinda loved both of her parents but she was a true daddy's girl.

Holly and I looked on in admiration and silently wished our fathers were there. Then there was pink glow in the back seat of the car and Coop crawled out of the car, "Did someone call for me?", my father said to me with a grin. He always could feel when my mother or one of his daughters needed him.

"Daddy!", I yelled out and nearly tackled him. Then there was swirl of bright white lights in the back of the car and out came Paige and Henry.

"Mom…Dad", Holly whispered and rushed to them and grabbed them both.

"Where is mom?", I asked my father.

"Awe lady bug she wished she could be here but she is on the set right now.", Coop said and Prue looked down at the ground.

"Dad I'm 18 now you and mom really need to stop calling me that. And she is always too busy for me. What else is new?", I said. Piper and Paige exchanged a look.

"You know that is not true Prue.", my father said to me. "She will call you later on today. You know she is not quite fond of you moving out here. Especially how she used to be when she lived in New York."

"I am not her!", I said as I looked up and made eye contact with my father.

"I know sweet heart."

"Well girls you better get to your dorm.", Piper said. Every one said there good byes and then all the parents got back in the car and drove off.

"Now its time to have some fun.", I said. Melinda and Holly smirked at her and headed toward their dorm rooms.

*o0o*

Mel and I made it to our dorm and dropped the couple of bags we brought. We would conjure up some new clothes later…just seemed easier that way. There was knock at our door and we figured it was Holly who had a room down the hall with some other girl. Mel walked over to the door and let her in.

"So how is your roommate?", I asked.

"I don't know she wasn't there.", Holly shrugged.

"Well what do you guys want to do first?", Mel asked as she went over grabbed some flyers other students were passing out to the freshman.

"Tour of the library?", Mel asked while reading off the list.

"Boo!", Holly and I howled out and Mel giggled.

"Oooh there is a pool party.", Mel said while rising on of her eyebrows.

"Yes!", Holly said as she jumped up off the bed and walked over to the mirror. "And I have the perfect swim suit in mind." She said and then snapped her fingers. As her clothes glowed and then shifted into this sexy pink bikini. Holly looked at herself and gave her self an approving wink and then pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Hey don't go flaunting your projection power if your not going to share with your cousins!", I said and stood. "Make it sexy but not too sleazy."

"What are you trying to say about my swim suit?", Holly snapped.

"I'm just kidding", I giggled. Holly rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and magically changed Mel's and my outfit. I was now wearing a read bikini and Mel had on blue bikini.

"Nicely done!", Mel said.

We all slipped into our flip-flops and grabbed some towels and headed over to the off campus apartments. Mel, Holly, and I were cousins but we treated each other like sisters. Holly wasn't even this close with her twin sister Helena. They were like night and day. I on the other hand was close to my little sisters but I had to leave them behind and venture out on my own. Out of the three of us Holly was the blonde and boy crazy one, Mel was the smart, beautiful, and responsible one, and I was the sexy, daring, and brave one.

My Aunt Piper always said I was a mix of her sisters Prue and my mother Phoebe. Apparently my mother had a bit of a wild side when she was younger and as for my Aunt Prue she was the brave and strong one, at least that is what everyone tells me. I never got to meet her. A demon named Shax killed her way before I was born.

Mel, Holly, and I arrived to the pool at the off-campus apartments. Some heads turned as we walked in but one person caught my eye. He was talk, muscular, with dark hair and blue eyes. In a word he was gorgeous. He and I looked at each other and held each other's gaze for about minute. Then some one that I would assume was his girlfriend stepped in front of him and made eye contact with him. I smirked and continued to walk around the pool. We all found some chairs and we all split up. I laid down, Mel jumped in the pool, and Holly went to make some more laps around the pool until she got the attention of a group of guys and they were all over her. I just laughed and continued to soak up the sun.

"Excuse me.", I heard a male call out. I opened my eyes was blinded by the sun. I put my hand over my eyes and there he was, the guy that I held a long gaze with.. He stepped in front of the suns glare.

"I am Ian… Ian McGrath.", he said as he extended his hand to me. I reached and grasped his hand.

"I am..", I started to say but then I was sucked into a premonition. I saw Ian and I rolling around in a bed, tongues locked and hands groping each other. I quickly snatched my hand back.

"Are you okay?", Ian asked.

"Yea I am fine…I am Prue…Prue Halliwell.", I said still dizzy from the images I just saw.

"Nice to meet you Prue…Interesting name…Its unique.", Ian said with a grin.

"Yea I get that a lot.", I smiled back. "So I take it you go to NYU?"

"No I graduated last year. I am just here to support my shy younger brother. He nodded over the guy in the pool that was flirting with Melinda, or at least trying. I smiled to myself. Melinda had very high standards and rarely dated humans and from her body language I could see she was about to come up with a way to ditch the kid.

"Why are you smiling at them?", Ian asked while interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh nothing…that's my cousin and she can be hard to get to know."

"Oh I see. Hey did you say your last name was Halliwell. Any relation to Phoebe Halliwell?", Ian asked and then I rolled my eyes and suddenly was irritated by his presence. It was not his fault though. Every one new my mother, in both the magical world and the human world. My mother had her own talk show called "Finding Love with Dr. Phoebe Halliwell". Its what kept her so busy from acting like a mother lately.

"Sorry did I say something to upset you?", Ian asked obviously reading my facial expressions.

"No you're fine. Phoebe Halliwell is my mother.", I said back to him. I glanced behind us and noticed the girl from earlier glaring at us. I didn't have to use my empathy powers to tell she was pissed. I shook my head and stood up. "I should get going and unpack and you might want to go give your little girlfriend over there some attention. I think she is getting jealous."

Ian laughed, "She is definitely not my girl friend. I just met her today and honestly don't have any interest in getting to know her. But you on the other hand I am very intrigued by."

"Why because who my mother is?", I asked with a hint of attitude in my tone.

"No, because…well this may sound strange…but when we touched hands I felt something. I can't-I can't explain it. Did you feel it?", Ian asked.

"Maybe it was static shock.", I stated sarcastically. Ian smirked at me.

"Well I guess your not going to make this easy on me are you?", Ian asked.

"Well I'm not that kind of girl.", I said while staring into his bright blue eyes. "But I have to go and I would say maybe I'll see you around campus but you're not a student here so I guess if it's meant to be we will find each other again. I grabbed my things and waved for the other girls to grab there things and catch up and I walked out.

*o0o*

MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD…

Nomed

"How did you lose track of them!", I screamed at one of my minions.

"Piper froze the everything and then all the parents were there with the girls so I made myself scarce.", the demon muttered to me.

"Made yourself scarce huh?", I said in mere whisper and then quickly conjured and energy ball and watched it turn the demon into ash as he screamed in pain. "Pathetic tracker!"

"I warned the charmed ones I would come after the next generation and now I am just powerful enough to do it!…TIME TO PLAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2- A Night To Remember

**Prue**

I had just stepped into my dorm room after a long day of classes and then I saw a red glow as my mother astral projected into the room. I sighed…I really didn't have time for more lectures from my mother.

"Hey lady bug." my mother said to me. My mother has been calling me that since I was a baby and it kind of just stuck.

"Hi mom…I thought you and Aunt Piper said no magic." I said as I put down my book bag and pulled the hair tie out of my hair and let my hair fall pass my shoulders.

"Well I just wanted to see you and to also apologize."

"Well I have a cell phone…" I said dryly.

"I wanted to apologize in person Prue. I know I have been hard on you, but I can't really blame you because you take after me. When I was young I wanted to venture out on my own and be free from my families rules and back then I didn't even know I was a witch. So I know this must be difficult for you."

"What is difficult?" I asked.

"Being out here and not able to practice magic as often as you did at home. You haven't been using your powers have you?"

"Well…" I trailed off. My mother was an empath like myself so I couldn't lie.

"Prudence Halliwell?" She said louder.

"Well not my active powers. You know I can't control my visions." I said. She nodded.

"What did you have a vision of?"

"Oh…umm…nothing worth discussing." I blushed as I thought about the vision of me and Ian rolling around in the bed and about to do the obvious.

"Prue?" she asked again.

"Don't worry…its nothing demonic. It was just this guy that I think likes me, but obviously the vision was wrong because I haven't seen him since."

"Hmm. that is interesting?" she said and I gave her an inquisitive look. "Its just that usually our visions are of supernatural threats…at least that is how they were in the beginning but as time went on I was able to see natural things too. I also had plenty of visions about guys so I am not trying to discourage you but the vision doesn't always pan out the way you thought it would. I once had vision of this guy Dex Lawson, he was before your father and we got married in the vision…Well that happen but it was only because of a spell your Aunt Billie cast and then we got it annulled a couple of days after. I was so consumed with having the beautiful little girl I once foresaw and I was obsessed with finding her father. That beautiful little girl was you Prue and I thank god for you and your sisters everyday. I love you," she said as she started to get misty eyed.

"I love you too mom…but I am only 18. I am not looking to get knocked up." I said and both of us giggled and then I continued, "And I am not looking for love. I am just trying to finish college once I figure out what I want to do. Mel is pre-med, Holly is going for Art, and I am still undecided."

"Well you will find your way. It took me a long time to actually finish school. You are a smart girl and you have a couple of years to decide." My mother said. Then my bedroom door opened and Mel walked in.

"Oh Hi Aunt Phoebe", Mel said as she came and gave her a hug.

"Hi sweaty." my mother said. " I have to get back and finish dinner. Be careful and watch out for each other. Tell Holly what I said. Love you girls. See you later."

"Love you too." Mel and I said in unison. My mother smiled and then vanished.

*o0o*

The next day I was on my way to class and then I felt someone following me. My empathy picked up on the beings emotions. I felt what the person felt…I felt desire. I stopped and spun around and saw Ian.

"Are you following me?", I yelled absent-mindedly because I had my headphones on and the music was blasting into my eardrums.

"I have been yelling for you for last couple of minutes.", Ian said but I couldn't hear him.

"HUH!", I asked loudly. He rolled his eyes and grinned and removed the earpiece from my left ear.

"I said I have been calling your name for the last couple of minutes!", He yelled.

"You don't have to scream anymore.", I said a little annoyed and amused.

"I know…Just wanted to let you know how it felt.", he grinned.

"Anyway…aren't you an alumni? Why are you stalking freshman on campus?…haven't found a job?", I teased.

"Ha…funny!", Ian said back. "No actually I was dropping something off for my father. Professor McGrath."

"Your father is a teacher here?"

"He is a guest lecturer. My family donates to this school a lot. They even have a building named after us.", he glanced at the sign next to me. I turned and read the name of the building it said McGrath. I have entered this building several times and never really paid the name any attention.

"Hmm…Interesting. Well I am going to be late to class so I have to…"

"Go…I know", Ian cut me off and then continued, "I really want to see you again. I was scared I missed my chance at the pool a couple weeks ago."

I tried not to blush but I think he could tell I was flattered.

"Well you found me again. Mr. McGrath."

"And you said that if it was meant to be we would find each other again. Remember?", Ian asked with a grin.

"Yes, I remember.", I smiled back.

"There is going to be a gala tonight that me and my family are invited to. Please do me the honor and come with me.", Ian asked sincerely. I was starting to become overwhelmed by my empathy power. I tried to turn it off but it just wouldn't stop.

"I don't know…I have a lot to do…", I started to say and then Ian looked at me again with a sad puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, sure why not."

"Great, I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up at 8 in front of the dorms."

"You don't even know where I stay.", I said with a grin.

"Belk dormitory…right?", Ian asked.

"How did you…", I started to ask and then he cut me off.

"That is where all the freshman girls stay at. Hope you didn't think I was really stalking you.", Ian stated.

"Never know these days.", I said back.

"Something tells me you can handle yourself Ms. Halliwell.", Ian said while stepping closer to me. I couldn't hold eye contact any longer and I glanced at his watch.

"Oh god…I am late! I have to go.", I said as I turned around and started to run into the building. "See you tonight!"

*o0o*

"Ugh! I have nothing to wear to this gala thing. Where is Holly when you need her projection power?", I said frantically.

"She is out on a date of her own. Looks like I'm the only Halliwell in for the night and Prue calm down!", Melinda said. "You know I never seen you like this about a guy."

"Magic!", I said loudly.

"What?", Mel asked.

"I'll just use a little magic.", I said.

"Prue I don't know about this…", Mel started to say but I cut her off.

"Do you have your sewing kit?", I said as I got a candle and rummaged through my many magazines.

"Yes.", She said as she walked over retrieved it from her bottom drawer. I went over to her sewing kit and took out the spool of red thread and got my lighter. I lit the candle and then I envisioned a strapless red dress. I brought the thread to the flame of the candle and started chanting.

_My fantasy and My imagination_

_Bring to life my creation_

_Take this thread and my originality_

_Bring this dress into reality_

Mel and I watched in amazement as we watched this dress be magically created in front of us with a swirl fiery thread and sparkling lights. When the magic finished I hurried and put the dress on.

"Oh wow…Its beautiful. Your beautiful.", Mel said.

"Really?", I asked and she nodded.

"What about the shoes?", Mel asked. I went over to the style magazine and flipped to these red heals I saw and ripped out the page and folded the paper and then brought it the candle's flame and started chanting once more.

_My fantasy and Her Imagination_

_Bring to me her creation_

There was a swirl of lights and there were the shoes floating in mid-air and then they fell to the ground.

"You do realize you may have just snatched those off some woman's feet. And that was more than just a little magic! You know if our moms find out they are going to summon us right back to California and make us go to magic school."

"Don't worry little cousin. No one will find out.", I said to her. Mel just rolled her eyes at me. She hated when I called her my little cousin. Holly, Helena, Mel, and myself were all 18 years old and only months apart from each other. I was the oldest, then the twins, and then Mel.

Mel helped with my hair and were going to conjure some accessories but we decided that was enough magic for the night. I just wore the heart pendant my father gave me that had red sapphire in the middle of the heart.

It was now eight o'clock. I walked outside and there he was waiting with a limo. I was shocked and overwhelmed. He was in a black suit with a red and black tie. He was gorgeous.

I started walking toward him.

"Wow! You look…I want to say beautiful but I don't think that will suffice.", Ian said as he took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

I smiled and I was sure I was blushing now. "Thank You, You look great also."

Ian walked over to the limo and opened the door. "After you.", he said with a smile.

I smiled back and got in. He got in after me and we both settled into our seats.

"You know all this is very nice but I don't need all of this. I am a simple girl.", I said.

"I am sure you are. Most girls around here are so shallow. They either want me because of my money or because of my looks and I can tell your not fascinated by the first one.", He said with a grin.

"Oh okay…Cocky!", I said back to him. "You're cute but you're not that cute.", I lied but tried to not let my face show it. Ian just rolled his eyes.

"So tell me your story. Where are you from? What you like to do?…Everything.", Ian stated.

"Well I can't tell you everything on the first date. There has to be some mystery, but you know who my mother is and I have two younger sisters, Paris and Paisley.", I said.

"Paris and Paisley?", Ian inquired. I nodded. "So I take your family likes names that begin with the letter P."

"You can say that. My Aunts' names are Piper and Paige. I was named after my other aunt, Prue, but she died a long time ago. I never got to meet her. My family is pretty big. I have a lot of cousins. We are all close though but we annoy each other. I came out here for a change of scenery and some distance from my family."

"But you brought some of your family with you.", Ian said with a grin.

"Yea I did. My cousins Mel and Holly, but they are more like my sisters, and they are my best friends. We have been through everything together. My other cousin Helena, Holly's twin sister went to another school back in California to stay close to the family."

"Oh really? What school?", Ian asked.

"Huh…what?", I asked as I tried to think up a lie.

"I asked 'what school?'", Ian stated.

"Oh…San Francisco State University.", I said. "Yea my other cousins went there too. They love it.", I lied once again. Then looked out the window. "Hey we are here."

*o0o*

Once inside Ian wasted no time trying to pull me to the dance floor.

"I can't dance.", I said as I tried to stop but he continued to pull me along.

"Nothing to it…I'll teach you.". Ian said. He pulled me in close to him and dance and dance for a very long time and then an older couple came over to us.

"Hello Ian.", the woman said while eyeing me up and down. I looked back at her and was about to roll my eyes until he Ian said it. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

Mom and Dad? Ian didn't resemble his parents in any way. Then I thought back to his brother from the pool and he did not look like him either. His brother also didn't look like there parents.

"This is Prue Halliwell.", Ian said while interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. McGrath. It is nice to meet you.", I said nervously with a painted on smile. I didn't even mentally prepare myself to meet his parents. It should have occurred to me that they would be here.

"Nice to meet you to Prue. That is a lovely dress.", Mrs. McGrath said to me.

"Thank you. You both look lovely.", I said.

"Awe thanks sweet heart. Ian you better treat this young lady right.", Ian's father said to him

"I will dad.", Ian said while starring into my eyes and I channeled that he was being sincere.

"Okay kids we are going to go mingle. Have fun.", Ian's dad said.

The night went on and I met some of Ian's friends and then it started to get late.

"Ready to go?", Ian asked.

"Yea sure.", I said.

We got in the limo and headed back to campus. "So Ian…I told you about me. What about you? What is your story?", I asked.

"Well I am adopted. The McGrath's adopted me when I was three. My younger brother was adopted as well. My favorite color is red.", he said while eyeing my dress. "And I am having a really good time with you."

"I am too.", I said. He leaned over and he was about to kiss me and there was a loud pop and the limo spun out of control. I heard a lot of screeching and then the limo finally halted causing Ian and I to fall forward.

"Are you okay?", Ian asked.

"Yes what happen?", I asked.

"Not sure. I will be back. I am going to check on the driver.", Ian got out of the car. I just sat there then I felt the presence of three other beings and they were surrounding us. Something was up. I got out of the car and I saw someone in a hoody, wielding a knife that was walking up behind Ian.

"No! Ian behind you!", I yelled. Ian turned around and saw a male coming toward him with a knife. The knife had carvings on it. This person had to be supernatural and I had to do something to save Ian. The hooded man ran toward Ian and was about to stab him. I held my hand out and gathered my electro kinetic powers but before I could do anything Ian waved his hand and the man flew back and hit a tree. Ian turned toward me and saw the electricity in the palm of my hand. His eyes got wide and then he conjured an energy ball and his hand and he threw it toward me but the energy ball went past me and hit a guy that was coming up from behind me. Ian rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?", Ian asked.

"Yea I am f-", I started to say but was cut off by a sharp pain in my back. I all of sudden felt drowsy and my vision became blurry and then I lost control of my limbs and fell to the ground and finally blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3- Modern Day Witch Hunt

**Ian**

I watched as Prue collapsed to the ground and was confused as to what had happen. Until I saw it…the tranquilizer dart that was sticking out of her back. Why would they be using tranquilizer darts…unless they were human. I saw the man with the rifle trying to load another dart and I quickly conjured a low voltage energy ball in the palm of my hand and threw it at him. The energy ball connected with the man and I watched as he got knocked a few feet back and was knocked unconscious. I reached down and took the dart out of Prue and moved her over to the side of the road. I had to figure out who was behind this and why they were after me. I walked over to the first man I threw against the tree with my telekinesis. He was passed out but he wasn't dead. Then the reality of this situation finally came to me. Why were humans attacking me? How did they even know I was a witch. I searched the man's pockets for some identification. I didn't find anything. Whoever this man was, he was clearly just a hired gun. A pawn just to see how powerful I was. I looked over and saw the dagger that he was carrying. I picked it up and observed the markings that were carved into the blade and its handle. I put the dagger into my pocket. I could use it to scry for whoever was after me…or Prue. I wasn't shocked by the display of her magic, she was a Halliwell and any witch knew what that name meant. Demons and warlocks feared the name and the good magical community respected it. Prue was clearly surprised by my display of power. I should have told her that I knew she was a witch but I just wanted to have a normal date. I assumed that she wanted the same. My thoughts were interrupted by the attacker that was starting to wake up. Once he fully regained consciousness he looked at me with fear in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to run but he knew that wouldn't be any use.

"Who are you? Who sent you?", I asked.

"I'm not telling you anything witch!", the man spat out.

"So you do know what I am…but you are human. So that makes you a witch hunter, and obviously not a very good one. If I was your target you should have done some more homework…you know to see what powers I have.", I stopped talking when I saw that the man kept glancing at Prue.

"Unless I wasn't your target.", I stated. I glanced down and saw a folded piece of paper. I reached down and unfolded it. It was a picture of Prue and three other young ladies. One was Melinda, Prue's cousin, and the other two were twins. I became furious and then I reached over and gripped my hands around his neck picked him up. "Who sent you?"

The man tried to speak but he couldn't because I was choking the life out of him. I released him and watched him fall to the ground. He started gasping for air as he placed his own hands where mine just were.

I conjured another energy ball and glared at the witch hunter, "Who sent you?"

"You are just going to kill me anyway…I may be scared of you witch but you won't get me to talk, so you might as well just kill me.", he said as he just laid there with out making eye contact with me.

"Fine I'll just have to get the info out myself. This is may hurt a little.", I said. I reached down and placed both of my hands on the side of his head and pressed both of my index fingers down on both of his temples.

_I wish to hear what is not said_

_Grant me entry into this man's head_

When I finished chanting I started to see a bunch of random images. There were hundreds of men wielding the dagger the attackers possessed and there stood a man at a podium ranting about the end of witchcraft. "They will surrender their power and become mortal or they will be burned at the stake!", the man said. The man had a nametag on. It read Murphy. I released the grip I had on the man and the vivid memories stopped flowing to my head.

"So your boss's name is Murphy. Well I want you to give Murphy a message. Let him know he fucked with the wrong witch. And I am coming for him. I am coming for all of you! Tell him he has two choices. He can either kneel before my people and I or he can be burned at the stake!", I walked over to Prue and picked her up and teleported back to my house.

*o0o*

**Prue**

I woke up and had a hard time recollecting what happen last night. I looked around at the strange room I was in. I got up out of the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I still had on my dress, which was a good sign. I started to remember the events of last night. Ian has powers…is he a witch or something else. I heard water running in the other room so I started to walk toward the sound as I summoned my power of electro kinesis. I felt the jolts of electricity dance around my fingertips. I walked over to the door and pushed it open and there he was…Ian…completely naked!

"Oh my god!", I yelled.

"Jeez don't you knock.", he grinned at me. He started walking towards me. I tried to avert my eyes from his wet body but I couldn't.

"Stop right there!", I yelled as I held up my other hand that was holding my best offensive power. "I don't know if you were any good in science class but water and electricity don't exactly mix so if you don't want your jewels fried I suggest you step back!", I said as I tried to get a read on him with my empathy power, but all I could feel was amusement. This prick was enjoying this.

"I just wanted to get my towel which is right next to you.", Ian said as he pointed at the green towel on the floor. I picked it up and threw it at him. He then slowly wrapped the bottom portion of his body in the towel. While he was doing that I caught a glimpse of a birth mark that in the shape of bird on the right side of his body. I had seen that mark somewhere before but I could not put my finger on it at the time.

"Now can you please relax and pull back your magic. I am not going to hurt you and I'm not a threat to you. I saved you.", Ian said.

"Don't tell me what to do! What are you?", I asked.

"I am a witch…just like you Prue.", Ian answered honestly.

"Did you know I was a witch when we met?", I asked but he didn't answer. He just took a deep breath. "Did you?", I asked again.

"Not at first. Not when I approached you at the pool, but then when you told me your name and that you were related to Phoebe…that is when I found out.", Ian said.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew and why didn't you tell me about you?"

"Because I just wanted a normal date. I assumed you wanted the same because you left your family back in California. You could have gone to Magic School if you wanted to be around other witches but you didn't. I was going to tell you eventually but I wanted you to give me a chance to show you the real me, without all the magic.", Ian answered again very honestly. I pulled my magic back let arm fall to my side.

"Fine who were those men that were after you?", I asked.

"They were witch hunters…and I don't think they were after me. I think they were after you.", Ian said.

"Why do you think that?", I asked.

"He had a picture of you and your cousin.", Ian said as he walked past me and into his bedroom and then grabbed the picture and handed it to me. "He wouldn't talk at first but I got some info out of him. He is working for someone named Murphy."

"Murphy? Doesn't sound familiar but I have to get back to Melinda and Holly. If they have already tried to attack me they could have tried to get to them last night too.", I said as I looked around for my cell phone.

"They are fine. I have been checking in on them every hour or so.", Ian said and I smiled at him.

"I should still check in. Have you seen my phone?", I asked. Ian pointed at the nightstand.

"It has been ringing all night. Your lover Chris keeps calling you.", Ian said with a hint of jealousy.

"Chris is my cousin, Melinda's older brother. I wonder what he wanted.", I said as I glanced at my phone. "Oh my god, nineteen missed phone calls. Are you sure my cousins are okay?"

Ian nodded. "The last time I checked they were fine."

I dialed Melinda's number and she picked up after one ring. "Where are you?", a male said on the other end of the phone.

"Chris? I thought I called Mel's phone.", I said.

"You did! I am with her. Where have you been? I have been trying to sense you and every one has tried to scry for you. Are you okay?", Chris said.

"Yes I am fine… Hold on for a second Chris.", I said as I turned toward Ian. "Ian is this place magically cloaked or something?"

Ian nodded as he continued to put on some clothes.

"Who is Ian…and why are you talking to him about magic?", Chris yelled.

"Chris I will fill you in later okay. I have to go.", I said.

"No we need you back at the manor. Your sister and HJ were attacked last night. Paisley is fine but HJ is missing. "

"I'll be there in a second.", I said and then disconnected the call. "Ian I have to go. My baby sister and cousin were attacked last night and my cousin was captured…probably by witch hunters."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?", Ian asked.

"No, my family is clearly on edge right now and having a stranger over isn't going to help.", I said and then I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. He wanted to be there for me but this was way to soon for him to meet my family and it definitely wasn't the ideal situation. I started walking toward him, "But I did enjoy my time with you, minus the part where I was tranquilized." , I said and then he grinned and we made eye contact and then I felt what he felt…desire. He reached out and pulled me into him and kissed me deep and passionately. His emotions and mine consumed me. I wanted this to continue but not right now…right now my family needed me. I pushed him back a little and broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"I will call you later.", I said as I waved and teleported out in the same pink glow as my father.

*o0o*

I teleported into the attic of the manor and found myself surrounded by my family; my Aunts, Piper, Paige, and Billie, my cousins Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Holly, and Helena…and also my mother and two little sisters, Paris and Paisley. My mother rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Then I was pulled into a premonition and so was my mother. The vision was in the future, I wasn't sure how far but all of my family were locked in cells and sedated. Then a man walked in and the name on his nametag read…Murphy. My mother and I both came out of our vision.

"Agent Murphy?", my mother said in a low voice and my aunts gave her a look.

"What about him?", Piper asked. "The last time we saw him was over twenty years ago."

"Well we are about to have a reunion soon. He is the leader of the witch hunters!", Phoebe said.

"Oh my god!", Paige and Billie said.

"Are you sure it was him?" My Aunt Piper asked.

"I am sure." My mother said and then looked me up and down. "Where did you get that dress and where have you been?"

"Umm…I had a date last night and I was attacked last night too, by the same witch hunters that took HJ." I said.

"Really?" Chris asked while he stood by Helena and Holly who were trying to scry for their little brother. I nodded.

"Who is Ian?" My mother asked. I turned toward Chris once again and glared at him.

"What? I didn't say anything. They were in here when I said it on the phone." Chris stated.

"He is just a guy that I went out with last night.", I said.

"The guy you had a vision about?" my mother asked and I nodded. "Why were you talking to him about magic? Is he a witch?"

"Yes mom…now can we focus on finding HJ?" I said as I made a gesture toward my Aunt Paige. Who had clearly just finished crying. My mother went over to Paige and put an arm around her and told her we would get him back. I walked toward my baby sister Paisley.

"Hey munchkin. How are you doing?", I said as I sat down beside her.

"Okay I guess." Paisley whispered.

"Tell me what happen." I said to her.

"We all went to the movies together last night; Paris, Jace, HJ, and me. When we were leaving these guys that were dressed normally grabbed me. I screamed and HJ tried to fight them off of me but one of them tackled him. Then they were about to put a needle in me and HJ yelled and then I some how orbed here." Paisley said.

"You orbed?" I asked.

"We think that HJ finally came into his powers and telekinetically orbed Paisley here." Helena said as she finally gave up and dropped her crystal. "They have him cloaked. We are not going to find him this way." She said. I looked over at my other sister that was standing near Wyatt as he was flipping through the book of shadows.

"Where were you when this was going on?" I asked Paris.

"Umm…I…" Paris started to say.

"We went to a different movie than HJ and Paisley.", Jace finally said. I watched as my sister just stared down at the floor and then I started to put it together. They were clearly on a date. Which just seemed so wrong. Jace was like a little brother to me. He was my little god brother. I never thought they liked each other cause they hated each other when they were in elementary school. I guess that changed.

"You two were on a date?" Billie said to Jace.

"You lied to your father and me?", my mother said to Paris.

This was getting out of hand and I guess I could save my little sister any more embarrassment.

"Mom, Aunt Billie, lets focus on finding HJ and leave this for later." They both nodded. Paris gave me a small smile and I returned it.

The hunters may have left something behind when they attacked me last night. I don't remember exactly where it is so I'll have to get Ian to help. I pulled out my cell phone and paced by Wyatt and Paris waiting for Ian to pick up the phone. Wyatt was flipping through the pages and then I saw something. "Wait! Go back to that last page." I said. It was the birthmark that was on Ian's body. He was a phoenix witch.

"Phoenix witch?" Wyatt said. "What does that have to do with the witch hunters.?"

"Nothing… thought I saw something else." I lied and then Ian finally picked up.

"Hey is your family okay?" I asked.

"No the hunters have my little cousin. We tried to scry for him but it's not working. It may work if we got something of the hunters to scry for. Can you take me back to where we crashed?"

"Not necessary. I picked up one of there daggers. I can bring it by now if you want." Ian said. I looked around at my family. This was going to be a disaster. My family always scarred boys off, especially Wyatt and Chris.

"Sure! Thanks", I said and then he shimmered right in the middle of the attic.

"Demon!" Chris yelled and then waived his hand and sent Ian flying toward Helena. Helena orbed out and he crashed into the shelves behind her. Helena orbed back in and then Helena, Wyatt, and Chris walked toward him. I quickly teleported in front of them and blocked their paths.

"Wait! This is Ian." I yelled.

"What you are dating a demon!?" Helena asked.

"He is not a demon." I said.

"He sure as hell just shimmered in here like a demon." Chris said.

"Trust me he is not a demon he is a witch. I think he is a phoenix witch. He has their birthmark.", I said and then Ian groaned behind me.

"You did not tell them I was coming?" Ian said as he tried to get up and I knelt down to help him.

"You did not give me much of a chance." I said back.

"Well I brought the dagger. Did you call me a phoenix witch?" Ian said as he held out his hands towards my cousins.

"We can talk about it later.", I whispered.

Wyatt was about to take the dagger from Ian and then we heard the crystal drop.

"Looks like we don't need it now. I think I found HJ." Holly said. The crystal was pointing at a small town in South Dakota.

"South Dakota? This has to be a trap." Wyatt said.

"I don't care we are getting my son back!", my Aunt Paige stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4- 20 Year Reunion

**PIPER**

"Well the place was cloaked before so they must have those witch hunter amulets that other witch hunter used on us before. Once we orb in we may not be able to use our powers."

"Mom why don't you let us take care of this?" Wyatt, my oldest said to me.

"Because we know Agent Murphy. Something or someone must have gotten to him because he would never do this." I said.

"Are you sure about that? The last time we all saw him was when he sent us after that infected demon that infected me and I almost died." Billie said.

"Yea, we were not to nice in the way we got answers out of him either Piper." Paige said.

"I forgot about that. We did use our powers, but it was not anything major. We just scared him a little." I said.

"I think that we know what a little fear can do to a human. You remember that time I went to the future and that man created a witch hunt and was having me burned at the stake. It all started with a little harmless magic from us trying to pay him back because he was letting his dog do his business in front our house."

"Mom you were burned at the stake?" Paisley asked with a scared look in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie that is not going to happen." Phoebe said to her youngest daughter.

"Our first priority is getting HJ out of there. So Paige at the first second you see him, orb him out." I said to Paige and she nodded back to me.

"What about the witch hunter amulets? If they work only on witches then shouldn't the half angles of the family go in and get HJ out. We will have our cupid or white lighter side to teleport us out if we need to." Prue said.

"We have Paige for that. Trust us kids. We have been at this a long time before you all were even thoughts in our minds. We can handle this." Phoebe said.

Piper turned her attention to Mel. "If we do not get Murphy and get him to stop this witch hunt then I think you girls need to come back home until the threat is gone."

"What? No!" Prue said.

"Actually I think that is a good idea." Phoebe said.

"So what we are all going to do… move in here. This place is huge but it's not that big. If they come after us at school the three of us will be together." Prue said.

"Not at all times. You have different schedules and Holly doesn't even stay in the same room as you." Phoebe said to her daughter.

"No! That is not fair. I am not moving back home. We just left." Prue stated.

"Stop being a brat Prue." Chris said. Prue glared at Chris. Since they were little they always picked on each other.

"Fine! If I have to move back so do Wyatt and Chris. You both have to give up your nice condo you just got in LA and move back home." Prue said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Mom!" Wyatt and Chris said in unison and Melinda giggled.

"We can't all live here!" Wyatt said.

"We all are going to move to magic school… into the dorms. It's the only place that humans and demons can't get to. It's the safest place. You will not be confined there. You can come and go as you please but only in groups of threes. Understand?" Leo said to everyone.

All the charmed ones children groaned.

"Dad?" Prue whined to Coop.

"Lady bug it would not hurt to take just one semester off of school. You can go back next semester. Please don't make a fuss over this. Your mother and aunts just want all of you to be safe and prevent what happened to HJ to happen again." Coop.

"Fine." Prue said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now that is settled. Its time to save my favorite nephew.", I said. I was the only one that could say that because he was my only nephew. Paige smiled at me.

o0o

We appeared in a warehouse that was completely empty. This was definitely a trap. In the distance we saw a figure sitting in a chair. As Phoebe, Paige, and I walked closer the person's face came into view.

"Henry!" Paige said.

"Mom? What are you doing here? It is a trap." HJ said.

"It will be fine honey." Paige said and then waived her hand at him and he orbed out. She had orbed him back to the manor like they planned. Paige's powers advanced like all of ours did. One of those advancements was that she did not have to call out what she wanted to telekinetically orb.

"Okay that was too easy." Phoebe said. Then a huge monitor turned on and there he was…Agent murphy on the screen.

"Hello girls." He said.

"Murphy." I said dryly.

"Hi Murphy. It would nice to see you in person. It has been years." Paige said in sarcastic tone.

"Do you think I am stupid? You witches would kill me on the spot." Murphy said.

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked.

"I only took the boy to get to you three. We have started a division here at homeland security to hunt down all things supernatural… not just witches."

"You created a whole division?" I asked. "We told you years ago that we would handle the supernatural and you just handle keeping the rest of the world safe from human threats…like terrorist."

"Well the supernatural has become a threat. You guys have done your share of cleaning up the demons but there are dark witches, warlocks and other beings causing havoc around the world that you all are missing."

"We are not the only good witches out there that vanquishes demons and warlocks. There are other witches. Why are you coming to us?" Paige asked.

"We all know you are the most powerful witches there are out there. We decided that it is time that all witches relinquish their powers or else."

"We? Who is we?" Paige asked.

"Doesn't matter." Murphy stated.

"If we stripped ourselves of our magic then you would have more problems then you would be able to handle." I said.

"Don't worry about that. We have got that covered. We created a weapon. So will you and the rest of your family strip yourselves of your magic?" Murphy asked.

"Of course they won't!" someone said from a distance behind us.

My sisters and I turned around and saw six people standing behind us. But they were not people. They were clearly demons by the way they were dressed. The leader stepped forward.

"Nice to see you again ladies." He said with an accent.

"Again?" Phoebe said.

"Aww you don't remember me." He said as he stepped closer.

I recognized him. He was the demon that helped us with the Triad and the Ultimate Power. His hair was longer but he still looked the same unlike the three of us who had clearly aged over the years.

"You're the demon from twenty years ago." I finally spoke.

"Name is Nomed… Remember it this time." Nomed said.

Phoebe turned toward the monitor where Murphy was watching intensely. "You are working with demons?" Phoebe asked.

"No! I don't know who they are but I am putting a end to this." Murphy said and then he pressed in some buttons on his computer. The vents opened and a gas filled the room. All of us seemed to be unaffected by it though… even the demons.

"Why is it not working?" Murphy said.

"Maybe because in a sense we are not really here… Its called astral projection." I said and I guess whatever gas this is does not affect demons because they are still standing.

"Okay I do not know what is going on with you and the human and I don't care." Nomed said and then formed and energy ball and threw it at the monitor causing a huge explosion.

"It was nice seeing you again but I think we are going to have cut this reunion short." I said as I raised my hands and flicked my wrist and tried to blow them up.

Nomed quickly raised his hand and a red force field surrounded them all. My combustion power connected with the force field. The blast caused the force field to be consumed by flames and caused everything to shake. But when the flames vanished all of the demons were still standing. Phoebe then held out her hands and shot electricity out of her hands but the force field just absorbed the hit.

"Well you're a lot more powerful then I remember." Paige said.

"Oh you have no idea." He said as he waived his hand and a vortex opened behind them and started sucking them towards it. I quickly reacted and raised my hand to ceiling and used my best offensive power once again. My blast caused the whole ceiling to cave in and landed on all the demons. His force field only worked as a defense against a direct magical power. I made a mental note of that. Nomed's vortex closed. The demons tried to climb out of the rubble. While Nomed was disoriented I tried to blow them up again. My blast connected with three of the demons and they yelled out and pain and then exploded. Phoebe flew into the air and then shot her electro-kinetic power at two of the other demons and they screamed as they turned into ash and flames. Nomed and his last comrade finally stood to there feet. Nomed and the female demon conjured energy balls and threw them at Paige and she just glared at the balls and they orbed back at them. The energy balls connected with both demons and sent them flying back.

"Maybe we should go." The female demon said. "Maybe we are not ready for them yet."

I ran towards them ready to blast but they shimmered out.

"Damn it!" I said.

"So much for being demon free." Phoebe said. As we all astral projected out.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5- Little Monster Pt2: All Grown Up

**Prue**

Once HJ was safe and my mother and aunts came back from there battle with some demon they knew from a long time ago they sent us back to NYU to pack our things.

"This sucks!" I said as I threw my suite case across the room.

"Yea it does, but we can come back next semester." Melinda said.

"Mel please, there is always going to be another demon or hunter. We can't just stop living our lives." I said.

"I'm shocked you said that. Out of all of us girls you are the one that loves a good demon fight." Mel said.

"I do…But our mothers are always putting us on the bench and handling it themselves or sending the beloved Wyatt and Chris! We are Halliwells too! Besides I can kick both of their asses." I said and Melinda just rolled her eyes and then a swirl of bright white lights appeared and then Wyatt materialized.

"Speak of the devil.", Mel said.

"More like the perfect angel." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I should be mad at you for hinting to my mom that we needed to move back to magic school." Wyatt said. I took in a deep breath. Wyatt was not my problem… Chris was and Wyatt was just collateral damage in that battle.

"Sorry you know Chris and I have been getting each other into trouble since we were little and you are always hit in the cross fire because you are to close to Chris." I smiled. Wyatt grinned at my analogy.

"Whatever Prue. I don't know why you out of everyone wanted to come here anyway and pretend to be normal. You can learn so much more at magic school." Wyatt said.

"People treat us weird at magic school and it's all because of our stupid last name. Not to mention that you and Chris have a reputation of scaring away all of our boyfriends!"

"That is not true." Wyatt grinned.

"Oh please!" Mel said. "Boys are scared to come anywhere near any of us because of the two of you."

"Well you're my baby sister and I want to make sure you are dating someone that can handle anything. And if he can handle a simple spell from me he can handle anything."

"Simple!? You turned him into a pig for a week." Mel said and I giggled.

"I am laughing but it is seriously not funny because your overprotective routine was fine when it was just effecting Mel's love life but it has been affecting all of us Halliwell girls. They are all horrified of you." I said to Wyatt.

"As they should be." Wyatt said smugly. Then our door swung open and in entered Holly with her bags.

"Uggh who invited the boy repellant." Holly said referring to Wyatt. Mel and I laughed.

"Jeez am I that bad?" Wyatt said.

"Yes!" we all said in unison.

"Fine I'll try to back off but I can't speak for Chris. Hell he just threw your latest suitor into a shelf." Wyatt said to me. Ian? I wondered how he was doing? I would not be surprised if he was already scared off by my family.

"How old is he anyway?" Wyatt asked.

"None of your business." I said but the truth was I didn't even know. I would assume like 21.

"Whatever! You guys ready?" Wyatt asked.

"Umm can you please orb my bags to my room at magic school. I have to make a stop somewhere." I said.

"But we have to stay in groups-" Wyatt started to say.

"Yea okay thanks. I owe you." I said quickly as I teleported out.

o0o

I materialized back into the living room of Ian's place.

"Ian?" I called out. No one answered and I heard music blasting from down stairs. I found a door and walked down a flight of stairs. I found Ian and his little brother sparring with swords. They were seriously going at it. Ian did a maneuver and caused his little brother to lose his footing and fell on his back. Ian hoped on top of him and brought the sword to his throat.

"Your dead." I heard him say over the music. He finally noticed me watching them.

"Who is that?" his little brother said to Ian. Ian climbed of his brother and helped him up. He waived his hand and the music turned off.

"Seth this is Prue. Prue this is Seth." Ian said.

"Hmm nice to meet you Prue." He said while eyeing me up and down and then he offered me his hand. I took it and shook it. "You look familiar."

"Yea you were flirting with my cousin Melinda at the pool party not that long ago." I said.

"Oh wow. So the beauty is genetic I see.", I rolled my eyes and gave him a jolt from my hand to his.

"Ow!", He said as he jumped back.

"I thought you said he was shy." I said while Ian laughed.

"He has his moments." Ian said. "Seth can you leave us alone for a minute."

Seth held his hand and avoided eye contact with me and ran up the stairs.

"See you finally got out of that dress." Ian said.

"Yea, I just left the dorms. We packed up and my cousins took my stuff to magic school."

"Are you okay? I know you really wanted to stay here." Ian said.

"Well I will be fine. I guess I can come back next semester. I just want to make sure we can stay in touch." I said.

"I hope we will do more than that." Ian said and I smiled widely.

"Really? My family did not scare you off?" I asked.

"No. I think it will take more than getting thrown into a shelf to scare me."

"Well I guess that means you would pass my cousin Wyatt's test then." I said.

"Is that right?" Ian said as he walked up to me. I nodded and was mesmerized for a second before I saw his birthmark again.

"Oh right. The phoenix witch thing." I said.

"Can we talk about that later?" Ian said as he was just inches from my face.

"Don't you want to know where you came from?" I asked.

"Not right now." Ian said and then kissed me.

o0o

**Melinda**

Wyatt orbed Holly and I to the dorms at Magic School but I realized I forgot some stuff in my old room at the manor. Wyatt orbed me back home. I was headed up to my room and then in shimmered a boy. He was on feet and then he fell to the floor. He was groaning in pain. He was clearly injured.

"Mom! Wyatt!" I called out. I rushed down to help him. "What happen to you? What is your name?"

"It is Zander…where is Piper?", he groaned.

"You know my mom?" I asked.

"What is going on?" my mom said as she ran in with my father and Wyatt right behind her.

"He is injured. He called out for you mom." I said.

"Me? I never seen him before." My mother said.

Wyatt knelt down to heal him. He put his hands over the wound and it was taking longer than usual to heal him. Then there were sparks.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. Something is different." Wyatt said as he continued to try to heal him.

"I know what is wrong. I had this problem when I tried to heal Balthazor."

There were more sparks and then he finally fully healed the boy.

"Who is Belthazor?" I asked.

"He was a half demon that was injured. I tried to heal him but could only heal his human half. I guess since Wyatt is half witch he was able fully heal him." My father said.

"Thank you." The boy said.

"Why did you come here?" Wyatt said angrily as he realized he just healed a demon.

"For her!" He said as he looked at my mother. "My father said if I ever got into trouble that I should come here and ask for you."

"Who is your father?" my mother asked.

"His name was Derek. I am the half-manticore you saved almost 23 years ago."


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6- Manticore's Revenge

**Wyatt**

"You let a demon play with me when I was a baby?" I asked after my mother explained how she knew this demon Zander and how I once knew him too. Supposedly we were inseparable as babies and I protected him from his demonic family, the Manticores.

"I did not have much of a choice. If I took you away he would shimmer to you and then if I took him somewhere you would orb to him." My mother said. Zander and I just avoided eye contact.

"Awe that is so cute." Melinda said.

"That is not why I am here! I need help killing the Manticores that killed my father. There are too many of them." Zander said angrily.

"We will help you get them. We have just been having some demon problems of our own around here." My mother said.

"We can help him mom. You worry about that Nomed guy and we will help him. Won't we Wyatt?" my little sister said.

"You have to get finished registering for classes at Magic School." My mother said.

"I will do that when we first get back. Let me help him. Besides Wyatt will be with me." Mel said.

"No I won't." I finally said. "I have something to do today. Maybe we can do this tomorrow." I lied. I did not really have anything to do but this boy was a demon and regardless if we used to friends as babies… there was something about him that I did not trust.

"You know what never mind. This was a mistake." Zander said and then used his power of hyper speed and ran out of the living room and headed to the door.

o0o

**Melinda**

"Wait!" I said as I called my power and everything and everyone around me slowed down, including my mother and brother. My power of time manipulation was much different than my mother's molecular manipulation power. My power affected all of time and not just in one place. It affected the whole world. It also affected good witches unlike my mother's power. Using this power drained me eventually but it was the only power I had. My father believed that I would be able to rewind and fast forward time eventually.

I went to the front door where Zander was running normally to the door.

"Wait, Why are you not affected by my power?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zander said as he opened the door and saw everything moving in slow motion. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I slowed down time and I guess since you were moving super fast that my power just slowed you down to normal speed." I said.

"Well that is fascinating but I have some manticores to hunt."

"I can help!" I said.

"You are just a kid. I think I will be better off doing this alone." Zander said.

"Oh really! How are you going to find them? How are you going to vanquish them?" I said sarcastically.

"I'll think of something." Zander said.

"Look you either want my help or you don't! If not then I will hunt them down myself and you can thank me later." I said angrily while glaring at him. Zander grinned a little.

"Fine, how are we going to do this?" Zander asked.

"Well time is about to catch up with itself so we better get out of here. Can you shimmer me to the attic so we can get the instructions on how to vanquish them and then we have to find my cousin Prue." I said.

"Take my hand." Zander said. Now that I finally took the time to look at him he was a good-looking guy…for a half demon. He was tall with dirty blond hair and green eyes. I took his hand and we shimmered out.

Once Melinda teleported out Wyatt and Piper looked confused for a moment and then yelled out for Melinda.

o0o

**Prue**

"So what is a Phoenix witch?" Ian finally asked me.

"From the little I remember from my family's book of shadows is that they are a family of elite assassin witches. That birthmark on the side of your body is a mark they are all born with. It represents the rise from the ashes of Salem." I said.

"Assassins? Does that mean that they are evil… that I am evil." Ian asked.

"No I don't think so." I said. My phone started to ring for the 10th time since I had been with Ian. All the calls were from my mother but this one was from Mel. I did not answer because I just figured it was Chris or one of my aunts trying to get me to answer the phone. "My little sister has the power of psychometry. She can see your past. Maybe we can find out more about you and who your real parents are. If that is something that you want to do?" I said.

"No, I am happy being a McGrath. I am sure they could have found me if they wanted to find me if the one or both of my parents are witches." Ian said.

My phone started ringing again and it was Melinda again.

"Answer it. They just want to make sure you are okay." Ian said.

"Hello." I said.

"Prue where are you? I need your help." Mel said.

"What is wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I have a demon to hunt and I need you to help me find them and vanquish them."

"I will be right there!" I said as I hung up. " I have to go help my cousin. Did you want to tag along for a demon hunt?"

o0o

**Melinda**

Zander and I was back at his father's house mixing up the vanquishing potion. Zander just kept pacing back and forth. He was nervous.

"I don't think I said this earlier but I am sorry for your loss. If it was my-" I started to say but was cut off.

"Stop! I can't get emotional right now." Zander snapped.

"Sorry." I said. He gave me a sympathetic look like he wanted to apologize but he continued pacing back and forth while I mixed the potion. I was one of the best potion makers next to my mother. The reason I became so good was because of my lack of an offensive power. My mother made sure I was always protected with some type of explosion potion.

Moments later there was pink glow and then Prue and Ian materialized in front of Zander and I.

"Jeez took you long enough!" I said to Prue.

"Nice to see you too cousin." Prue said and then turned her attention to Zander. "Hi I am Prue." She said as she held out her hand.

"Zander." He said and then took her hand. My cousin jumped and shuddered. I knew that reaction. She was having a vision.

"Mel…I need to talk to you… in private." Prue said.

"If you saw that he is a demon. I already know."

"You know! Why are you here alone with him?" Prue asked.

"He is half demon. His human father raised him. The Manticores are a race of demons. His mother was one and now they some how got Zander on their radar and they want him back with them or they will kill him.

"Okay well I see you are done with the potion. How do we locate them?" Ian asked after introducing himself to Zander.

"I can handle that. Everyone just grab a vile and try to cover your ears.." Zander said. Zander started to scream and then it echoed off the wall. A couple of seconds later a lot of Manticores appeared… a lot more than I was expecting to see. We all started throwing potions as we watched as flames consumed them all. We were finally all out of potions and then three more Manticores showed up.

"Oh crap." I said. The manticore used its hyper speed and ran toward me but Zander quickly got in its way and tackled him. Ian conjured some energy balls and started hurling them at the other two. Prue stepped and held out her hands at those same two demons. Electricity shot out of her hands and the Manticores screeched in pain. That screech distracted the Manticore that was wrestling with Zander.

"This is for my father!" Zander yelled, as his eyes shifted to the same color and shape of the Maticores, and then he punched his hand through the demons chest and pulled out its heart. The demon gasped and then turned in to flames and vanished. The other demons that were being attacked by Prue and Ian soon turned into ash and flames. We waited a couple of minutes to see if anymore showed up but no one came. They were all dead. Zander was still sitting there breathing hard and alert and waiting for the next one to come. His eyes scared me… his demonic half scared me. I walked over slowly.

"Zander?" I said and he quickly turned and hissed at me as his long tongue extended from his mouth. I jumped back. Zander must have realized who I was then he quickly pulled his tongue back in and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes moments later and they were back to his normal green eyes. "I am sorry. Thank you for helping me."

"Not bad for a 'kid' right?" I mocked.

o0o

**Nomed**

"We need a new strategy to get rid of the Halliwells. I thought going after the charmed ones first would be better but I think we should start with their children."

"How are you going to get rid of them?" Victoria asked me. Victoria was with me when I attacked the witches and her and I were the only survivors from the attack.

"We will use the same tactic as the triad did all those years ago…but with a twist. I am going to plant someone into their lives. That they will grow to trust. Then when the time is right she will help me take out each of those brats…one by one." I said. I closed my eyes and envisioned the witch I had in mind.

"Bianca." I called out and she shimmered in front of me.

"How can I be of service?" Bianca asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7-Seven Princes of Hell

**Prue**

It had been a couple of weeks since all of my cousins and our parents had moved into Magic School and I had to admit I liked being here. I enjoyed being a witch as much as most of my cousins and I loved perfecting my craft. I just wanted to break free though and explore the world…separate from my families usually route. Wyatt and Chris both went to Magic school and set records in every class; from advanced potion making to advanced combat. I was tired of living in the Halliwell shadow.

Melinda and I were sitting in history class and for once I was paying attention while she was gazing out of the window. She was clearly preoccupied and thinking about someone. I did not need my empathy power to know that. She was thinking about Zander.

"Psst!" I whispered to Melinda. She didn't turn my way so I through a pen top at her. It got caught in her hair.

"Huh, yea did I miss something?" Mel asked.

"Why don't you just try to find him?" I asked.

"Find who?" Mel asked. Trying to act like she did not know whom I was talking about. I gave her a look. "I am not thinking about him. We helped save him from his family. I am sure he is moving on with his life. Besides the little bit of attraction between us was just one sided." Mel said.

"No it wasn't… I felt something from both of you that day." I said.

"Well I would not know how to find him. He is not a witch and all I know is his first name. Besides he is demon and my mother would freak." Mel said.

"I don't think so…she did save him when he was a baby. Besides I didn't since anything evil about him. His human father raised him and as far as we know he never killed an innocent… and lets not forget that he was cutie. So in my book that makes him a great choice." I said.

"Whatever…we will see if I ever see him again. What about you and Ian? You guys have been spending a lot of time together. How old is he anyway?" Mel asked.

"He is 24." I whispered.

"What!" Mel yelled and the teacher quit lecturing and just stared at us. " Sorry Mr. Andrews." The professor turned back toward the rest of the class and continued to talk about ancient creatures that once lived in this world. Once the attention was off of us we continued our conversation. "Your mother is going flip out on you. He is older than Wyatt." Melinda said.

"Yea I know and my mother is going to flip because she is not going to find out." I said. "But anyway! Speaking of Ian we are going out tomorrow afternoon. He will not tell me where but he said to bring a swimming suit."

"Well you know the rules. We can't leave magic school unless we are in a group of three." Mel said.

"I know after that hour long lecture from your mother… that was enough punishment…and that was just her warning." I said as Mel and I laughed.

"I told Ian and he said I can invite some others so I already invited whom is bringing Jace with her and I hope you can come." I said with a big pleading smile.

"And be a fifth wheel? No thanks!"

"Well you won't be a fifth wheel because Seth will be there." I said. Mel gave me a look that could kill.

"No! Absolutely not! He is so annoying and he tries to hard." Mel said.

"You haven't given him a chance and the guy you do like you won't even try to find. So please just do this for me. Please I really like Ian and since we have these stupid rules this is the only way I can see him." I said as I whined and pleaded some more.

"Oh god! Fine! Just stop whining." Mel said.

o0o

The next day Mel, Paris, Jace, and I met Ian and Seth at the docks. He was taking us on his families boat. I thought it was one of the smaller ones but then he lead us to one of the biggest boats there. He and Seth did all the preparations to set sail and Mel and I just sat there watching like two clueless girls. Paris and Jace were at the front doing the Titanic. That movie had been redone several times since the original but I still loved the original better.

Once we were out in the middle of the ocean. We anchored and I finally got spend time with Ian. We sat an opposite end of the boat than the others. We just admired the view and talked about everything. I glanced over at Melinda and Seth. Seth conjured a rose and handed it to Mel. She put on a fake smile and said thank you. Ian saw what I was looking at and laughed.

"She is not going to give him a chance is she?" He asked me.

"Probably not? I think she likes that Zander guy we helped the other day." I said.

"The demon?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Your family-" Ian started to say.

"Will freak! Yea I know which is why she has not tried to find him." I said.

"Ahh!" I heard Paris and Jace scream.

"What is the matter with you two?" I yelled down to the opposite end of the water.

"There is something huge in the water." Jace said.

"I am sure it was nothing." Ian said.

"No I saw it too… I felt it. It is angry." Paris said.

"What? You felt it? You can read fish now?" I asked.

"That thing is not a fish Prue! And this is not funny." Paris said and then waves started rocking the boat hard causing Jace and Seth to fall.

More waves tossed the boat around more vigorously.

"Is this normal Ian?" I asked.

"No…maybe we should-" Ian said and then stopped as a huge creature emerged from the water. He looked like a huge dragon but with out the wings. The creature made a screeching noise.

"Oh my god!" Mel said and then went to her bag and pulled out a potion.

"Mel I don't think that little vile is going to do much to that thing." I said.

The beast created more waives and this one tossed the boat a few feet in the air. When we landed we all lost our balance and fell. Seth was thrown over board.

"Seth!" Ian yelled out. He formed a huge energy ball and threw it at the creature. The energy ball connected with the creature and it just screeched again. He wrapped its tail around the boat.

"Everyone stand back." I said as I called on my electro-kinetic powers and shot my power at his tail with all my force. The creature let out a louder screech and let go of the boat and went back under water.

"We are getting out of here before that thing comes back." Ian said. He ran over to where Seth was thrown over board. Seth was fine. "You get them and I'll get Seth." Ian said to me.

I ran over to Mel, Paris, and Jace and teleported us back to Magic School and Ian followed.

o0o

We were back at Magic School, in the library, with all my family except for Wyatt, Chris, and HJ. We told everyone what happened and they could not believe it.

"The creature is called a Leviathan." Helena said as she was reading out of one of the textbooks. "It says that they are extinct though."

"Well obviously there is still one more out there." Mel said.

"It also says that the Leviathan is one of the seven princes of hell." Helena said and everyone stopped.

"What does that mean?" Holly asked.

"Okay I think we need the elders." My Aunt Paige said. She closed her eyes and seconds later in orbed one of the elders.

"Hello Paige... Halliwell family. Why have you called me?"

"Hi Lidia. What can you tell me about the seven princes of hell?" Paige asked.

"The seven princes of hell?" the elder asked shocked. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we were just attacked by one of them… Leviathan." I said.

"I don't understand. How did it get out?" Lidia said.

"Get out of where?" Piper asked.

"Hell." Lidia said simply. "The seven princes of hell are Leviathan, Belphegor, Beelzebub, Satan, Asmodeus, Mammon, and Lucifer."

"Lucifer!" Holly and Helena said in unison.

"Okay so how do we stop them?" Ian asked.

"You don't… they will not be effected by your powers." Lidia said.

"Leviathan was hurt by Prue." Paris said.

"Really?" Lidia asked us. Lidia turned to me. "The only beings that were able to fight the seven princes of Hell were the seven Archangels of Heaven. Once the Archangels defeated them they sealed off Hell and locked them there. That was eons ago. Someone pretty powerful had to let it out."

"Okay so just call these angles and get them to do it again because we have our own demons to deal with and humans too now." Piper said.

"It will not be that simple. I will need to meet with the other elders. I will be in touch." She said and then orbed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8- Return of The King

**WYATT**

Chris, HJ, and myself were out at a baseball game and then I got a call from my mother saying that we needed to get to Magic School for a family emergency. I took in a deep breath and sighed… my family and their "family emergencies". We were headed out of the stadium when I saw her. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and olive skin. I was not aware of how long I was staring until she turned and made eye contact with me.

"What are you two starring at?" HJ said. I looked over and realized Chris was starring at he too.

"I saw her first!" Chris said.

"No you did not!" I said.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Chris said.

"No I am not playing a childish game with you. That girl is my future wife."

"Oh are you psychic like Prue now?" Chris said.

"Possibly, runs in the family. Besides she looks like she may be too mature for you, so if you would excuse me." I said as I started to head toward her.

"No we have to get back to Magic School. The girl can wait." HJ said. He was the youngest boy but sounded a lot more mature than Chris and I was acting.

"Your right. Lets go Chris." I said as Chris continued to stare and drool over the girl. I dragged him a long.

We were headed to find a quiet spot where we could orb out but then there she was again. The gorgeous girl walked up to us and said, "Hi I am Bianca."

"Hello Bianca!", Chris said while stepping in between Bianca and I. "I am Chris and this is my cousin HJ."

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, but Christ pretended not to hear.

"Sorry for my rude LITTLE brother. I am Wyatt." I said while offering my hand to her. She shook it.

"So I saw you looking at me in there. Were you seriously not going to speak?" Bianca asked me.

"Sorry we have a little family emergency." I said.

"We need to go now." HJ said. I rolled my eyes but he was right.

"Well here is my number. You better use it." Bianca said as she handed me a folded piece of paper. I nodded. "Good talk to you soon. See you later HJ and Chris." Bianca turned and walked off. I started staring at her walk away. I heard HJ huff as he pulled me along and we ended up in the boys bathroom. We waited until it was clear and then orbed out.

o0o

"Seven princes of Hell?" I asked again. My mother nodded.

"The elders are checking it out." My Aunt Paige said.

"Who could have opened the gate to hell to let it out? Nomed?" I asked.

"Possibly?" my Aunt Phoebe said. "He can open vortexes now. He may have opened a portal or something to Hell."

"Isn't Hell just another word for the Underworld?" HJ asked.

"No its not. They are completely separate. Hell is a place that demons and other evil beings go after they die." Paige said to her son.

"If Nomed or whoever is opening portals to Hell…doesn't that mean he can bring back demons you once vanquished." Prue asked.

"Possibly… which is why we are getting rid of him now. We are not waiting for him to attack. We are going to hunt him down and vanquish him." My mother said.

"What about Agent Murphy?" Paige asked.

"There is to much going on for you guys to handle it all, so let us help." Prue said.

My mother was about object but I intervened before she could. "Prue is right. I think that Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Billie, and Mom should handle Nomed."

"HJ, Paris, Jace, Melinda, Holly, Paisley, and Dad will handle researching the seven princes of Hell and how we can get rid of them and also see how we may be able to summon the seven Archangels."

"And Prue, Helena, Chris, Myself, and Uncle Henry will deal with Agent Murphy." I said. My mother did not intervene she aloud me to take the role of leader. It was my rightful place and she was proud.

"Me?" my Uncle Henry asked. I nodded. "These are humans we are dealing with and more importantly they work for the government just like you. Use your contacts to try to locate Agent Murphy and we will do the rest.

"Why are we going after the witch hunters and who put you in charge?" Prue asked.

"I chose us four to go after them because we are part angel and if they do have amulets to protect them selves from witchcraft we have our angel powers to fall back on."

"I am helping with the witch hunters too." Ian said.

"Fine the more help the better." I said.

"What about the Leviathan and the other princes of Hell." Mel asked.

"As far as we know there is only one that is free and we will handle him when you guys find a way to get rid of him. Hopefully the elders will get back to us soon about the Archangels. If Prue's power affected it though then we have to find a way to amplify hers. Maybe one of you can start working on a power of three spell for that." I said and Prue grinned. She loved the thought of her being the only weapon against Leviathan. She also loved when I recognized her ability. I smiled at her.

"Okay lets go we have work to do!" I yelled. Everyone went to there post. My mother and my aunt's went to the book of shadows, my dad and his group riffled through the books in magic school, and Uncle Henry went to is laptop and phone to see what he could find. I reached into my pocket and found the folded piece of paper Bianca gave me. I could not wait to see her again. There was something about her but my family needed me now so it was going to have to wait until another day.

o0o

**Nomed**

I was in my cave in the Underworld looking at all the information I gathered on the Charmed Ones and their offspring. The younger ones would be easy to get rid of but Wyatt, Chris, Prue, and the twins would be harder to get to. Wyatt was the twice-blessed child but Prue was doubly blessed as well. She was the oldest child of a charmed one and she was half angel. The twins Holly and Helena could both be a problem or maybe it was only Helena I would have to worry about since technically she was born first and unlike her sister she had white lighter powers…they had a fully human father so maybe they would not be a problem anyway.

As for Chris… according to a lot of rumors… Leo was an elder when Chris was conceived. Bianca said she felt some sort of untapped power in Chris… and I wanted it. Chris could possibly be as powerful or even more powerful than his brother Wyatt one day.

Victoria shimmered into my cave and interrupted my thoughts. "We have a problem!" , she yelled.

"What is it?"

"Someone let out the Seven Princes of Hell." She said.

"What! Who could have done that? I am the most powerful demon down here. There is no one around with enough power to breach the gates of Hell." I said as I paced back and forth.

"Unless it wasn't a demon that let them out." Victoria said.

I became frustrated and angry. This not happening again…first the triad and now this. Something was always coming up to stop me from taking power over the underworld… not this time.

"I did not do all of this to be overthrown by a bunch of ancient creatures. I don't care who let them out were are putting them back!" I yelled

"Well why not start with me!" a being said in a deep and dark voice. He emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked.

"Name is Asmodeus." He said with a grin. Victoria fell to her knees once she heard his name.

"The king of demons…" I whispered and kneeled before him. I was not doing it willingly he had some sort of power over me.

Asmodeus grinned and then saw all the information and pictures I had pinned up on the walls.

"What is a Halliwell?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9- Reign is Over

_Ancient powers, we summon thee_

_We the power of the three_

_And seek your help in finding _

_The demon who is in hiding_

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige chanted for the forth time.

"Why is it not working?" Billie said to the sisters.

"I don't know. It has worked before." Piper said in frustration.

"Maybe I can use my power to amplify the spell." Billie said.

"Lets give it a try." Phoebe said. Billie stepped forward and they formed a circle.

The sisters repeated the spell and Billie closed her eyes and called on her projection power. White light swirled around all four girls and they vanished.

o0o

Meanwhile in the Underworld Asmodeus, one of the seven princes of Hell, was going through the information Nomed collected on the Halliwell family.

"Witches can't be this powerful." Asmodeus said.

"You have been away over two thousand years… things have changed." Nomed said while still kneeling.

"We will see. I need to see these witches for myself." He said. As he said that there was swirl of lights and they appeared before them.

"Well you wanted to meet them…there they are." Nomed said as he was finally able to stand and so did Victoria, Nomed's female ally.

The charmed ones and Billie stepped forward. All them were holding a vile. They all noticed the new demon but their focus was on Nomed. Piper didn't waste any time and raised her hand to try to blow up Nomed. Nomed quickly pulled up his force field around himself, Victoria, and Asmodeus. Billie threw the potion she was holding at Nomed's force field. The force field dissolved.

Piper smirked. "Let's try that again." She flicked her wrist and the blast caused Victoria to explode and Nomed went flying into the wall behind him. Asmodeus was not fazed by Piper's power.

"Impressive for a witch." Asmodeus.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked as she started to get a bad vibe.

"Asmodeus." He said simply.

"One of the seven princes." Paige said as she called on her power. A blue bubble surrounded them to protect them if the demon attacked.

"So you have heard of me. Good! From what I understand you have been quite a bit of trouble over the years. You have sent plenty of my demons to the demonic wasteland. Well witches I am sorry to say that your reign is over!" Asmodeus yelled and his voice echoed throughout the cave.

Nomed finally got off the ground and secretly wished that the witches would get rid of Asmodeus. Nomed did not care about the king of demons… he wanted to rule the Underworld and he could not do that with Asmodeus around.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige through the potions they held in there hand at the demon. There was a huge explosion and the cave was surrounded in flames. Paige's force field protected them. The blast threw Nomed into the wall once again. He was knocked unconscious and badly injured. Another blast like that may be all that he could take.

The flames and smoke finally cleared and Asmodeus was still there standing.

"What do we do now?" Billie asked.

"Maybe if we vanquish Nomed it will take him and the other seven princes with him." Paige said as she reached for her other vile. Asmodeus glanced at her and to every ones surprise Paige's force field did not stop Asmodeus's power. He telekinetically threw Paige across the cave into a wall. Paige was knocked unconscious and her force field vanished.

"Nomed is not the one that resurrected us." Asmodeus said.

"Then who did?" Phoebe asked.

"Won't matter to you witches since you will all be dead." Asmodeus said as he conjured a huge dark energy ball.

Phoebe glanced at Nomed and had an epiphany. Her next plan may not vanquish Asmodeus but it would allow them to fight another day…hopefully. Phoebe focused on her empathy power and channeled Nomed. She called forth his vortex. The vortex appeared between Asmodeus and the witches. The vortex sucked him in but it would not close and its suction got stronger. Every one tried to find something to hold on too. Paige's and Nomed's limp bodies began to get pulled toward the vortex.

"Phoebe close it!" Piper screamed. All of a sudden the vortex's pull got even stronger and it drew in Paige.

"No!" Phoebe yelled as she jumped for Paige's hand. Phoebe grabbed hold of Paig'es hand but was starting to get pulled into the vortex's mouth. Billie telekinetically grabbed Phoebe and tried to pull them back. An object that was being sucked in by the vortex hit Billie. Billie lost her hold on Paige and Phoebe. They both got sucked into the vortex…then Nomed…then Billie.

Piper tried to hold on longer but where ever her sisters were going she knew they would need the power of three to return… if they ever could return. The vortex started to close and Piper let go of the bolder she was holding on to and allowed herself to be sucked into the vortex. She prayed that her family would be all right without them.

The vortex finally closed and the Charmed Ones were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10 – Lost in Time and Space

Back at the Halliwell Manor the house was completely empty. Piper was asleep in her bed. She started to wake up and realized where she was. She was confused at first but just figured that the battle with Asmodeus and Nomed was just a dream. She got out of the bed and walked over the mirror. Piper jumped back at the person she just saw. It was her but it was a younger her…approximately 14 years younger.

"What the hell?" Piper said as she still stared at her self in the mirror. Still astonished. "I guess it was not a dream. The vortex must've taken us to the past." Piper said to herself. She heard the front door close.

"Phoebe…Paige!" Piper yelled out.

"They went to get the kids from Magic School!" a female voice answered back. Piper recognized that voice. Piper placed her hand to her chest as her heart started to race. She heard footsteps coming toward her. The person appeared in her doorway…and there she was.

"Prue!" Piper said as her eyes stared to water instantly. "Is that really you?"

"Piper yes its me…whats wrong." Prue said and Piper pulled her big sister, Prue, into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" Piper said as she sobbed.

"Piper I just saw you this morning." Prue said as she pretended to gasp for air.

"Piper!" Prue and Piper heard someone call out. The voice was Phoebe's.

"I'm up here!" Piper called out while still holding on to Prue.

Phoebe and Paige came up stairs and saw her holding someone.

"Glad you are okay." Paige said. "Who is that?" Paige asked and then saw the tears in Pipers eyes. Piper decided not to hog her big sister to herself and let go of Prue. Prue turned around and Phoebe and Paige gasped.

"What... how?" Phoebe stuttered as she placed her hand to her chest too. Phoebe pulled Prue into a hug.

"What the hell is going on…is it national big sister day or something. You guys are acting like I died or something."

Paige just stood back quietly and Phoebe finally let Prue go. Prue looked at Paige. "What no hug from you?", Prue asked.

"You know who I am?" Paige asked as she started to become overwhelmed like her other sisters. Paige never met her big sister Prue but she always wished she could have. She wished she grew up with her sisters at times.

"Of course I know who you are! You guys are acting bizarre." Prue said. "What is going on? Did someone cast a spell?"

"It is a little more complicated than that." Piper said and then there was swirl of bright lights as Leo orbed in with a 3 girls and two little boys. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige did not recognize the children. Piper did recognize one of the girls though. It was Melinda but was not her Melinda. It was the Melinda she once foresaw in the future where Phoebe was being burned at the stake.

"Leo?" Piper said.

"I thought you were picking Melinda up today." Leo asked with a little bit of an attitude.

"You orbed? How did you orb?" Piper asked. Leo looked at her weird and then turned his attention to Phoebe and handed her the baby boy he was holding in his hands.

"Why are you giving me him?" Phoebe asked. Leo looked at her weirdly too. The other little boy walked up to Phoebe and handed her a drawing.

"Look what I made you Mommy." The little boy said to her.

"Did you just call me mommy?" Phoebe asked.

"Is something going on?" Leo asked.

"Something is but I don't know what that is yet." Prue said as she held out her arms. "Come here munchkins!" The two other girls ran into Prue's arms and yelled mommy.

"You're a mom?" Piper asked.

"Okay that is it! Attic now!" Prue said and then turned to Leo. "Leo would you mind watching the kids please?" Leo nodded and then Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige headed to the attic.

They all walked into the attic and found some place to sit.

"Okay something is up? You all are acting weird. So what is wrong? And please can we handle this quickly because I am already running late for my photo shoot." Prue asked.

"We are fine! So you go on and go to your shoot and we will look after the girls until you come back." Piper said.

"You sure?" Prue asked as she looked at Phoebe and Paige. They both nodded.

"Fine but when I come back you three better tell me what is going on." Prue said as she exited the attic.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige said when Prue was out of site.

"I think we are in some type of an alternate reality." Phoebe said.

"Why would the vortex take us here though? That does not make sense." Piper said.

"Unless something else happened in the vortex." Paige said.

"Billie!" Phoebe said.

"Yea we need to find her." Paige said.

"No, it was Billie that created all of this some how." Phoebe said.

"What? Billie could not of done this. She doesn't even know Prue." Piper said.

"When we were sucked in the vortex she was glowing. Maybe she used her projection power somehow while she was unconscious… and whatever she was wishing for or thinking about must have been something she could only get in this reality." Phoebe said as she tried to think it out.

"Billie is powerful but she can't just create a whole new reality." Paige said.

"No she can't but her projection power mixed with the vortex could have." Piper said.

Leo came up to the attic. "Okay guys I have to go. One of my charges needs me." Leo said.

"Leo wait!" Piper said.

"What is it Piper?" Leo snapped. "Melinda is down stairs doing her homework and we agreed we would play nice in front of her but she is not here."

"Are we divorced?" Piper asked.

"Ask your husband, Dan, if you and I are divorced." Leo said as he orbed out.

"Dan!" Phoebe said. Piper just stood there at a loss for words. Piper stomped off to the note pad and grabbed a pin.

"What are you doing? Paige asked and Phoebe walked over to the window and stared outside.

"I am writing a spell to give us memories of this reality until we find Billie and get back to our reality." Piper said. Paige nodded and then pulled out her cell phone. The name on the caller ID said Glen. Glen was her ex and best friend since elementary school. She wondered why he was calling her and then she focused on the date it showed on her cell phone.

"It's the year 2012!" Paige yelled.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said.

"Crazy right?" Paige said to Phoebe. Phoebe was not yelling in excitement over the year. She was yelling in shock over what she just saw out of the window. Phoebe ran out of the attic and down to the front door. The door opened and there he was…Cole Turner. Phoebe called on her electro-kinetic powers. The electricity bounced around her hand and then the little boy that called her mommy earlier ran pass Phoebe and yelled. "Dad!"

"Hey Ben!" Cole said as he pulled his son into a hug. The electricity in Phoebe's hand died out. Phoebe was overwhelmed. She realized the little boy was the little boy she once lost to the Seer. The little boy was the boy that she and Cole conceived while he was the source.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11- Lost in Time and Space: Part 2

Phoebe ran back up to the attic and shut the door.

"Did you finish that spell?" Phoebe asked frantically.

"Yes, why?" Piper asked.

"Cole is downstairs." Phoebe said.

"What!" Piper exclaimed.

"Is he still a demon?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. He is Ben's father." Phoebe said.

"Ben?" Paige asked.

"Okay lets just cast the spell. Gather around." Piper said.

_Lost in time and lost in space_

_Bring back our memories of this time and place_

Once they cast the spell memories started filling the sisters brains. They all closed their eyes and held their heads.

Piper saw Prue and herself fighting Shax. They both got blown through the conservatory and then Leo healed them both. Phoebe was trapped in the underworld by the Source. Prue and Piper tracked Shax, which led them to Paige. Some how the Source found out that there was another Charmed One. Once Prue and Piper rescued Paige and revealed to her that she was a witch and their long lost sister they went and found Phoebe and Cole. The four of them went up against the Source and he retreated. Later on in life Piper and Leo had a child. It was a girl and they named her Melinda. Then as time passes Leo and her continue to argue and decide to separate. Dan comes back and accepts Piper for who she is. Piper falls for Dan again. Leo and her officially get a divorce. A couple of years later Dan and Piper get married and they had a son, named Aaron. Piper still had her restaurant and her nightclub, P3.

Phoebe sees her and Cole trapped in the underworld. The Source's demons kept them detained until Prue, Piper, and Paige finally comes and saves her and they battle the Source. After the Source retreats she is officially introduced to her little sister Paige. Phoebe and Cole make the decision to strip Cole of his demonic powers. Cole was human for a couple of months and then the Source attacks by using the Hollow like he did in their reality. Cole works with the Seer and takes in the Hollow to help the Charmed Ones defeat the Source. Cole takes in the power of the Source and does not tell the sisters. Phoebe gets a job as a counselor at the Social Services offices Paige works at. Phoebe and Cole get married and then she later finds out she is pregnant. When Phoebe tells Cole he will be a father. Cole let his humanity take over and tells Phoebe that the Source is in him. The sisters quickly devise a plan to banish the Source. They make Cole human again but the baby inside of Phoebe is half demon too. Phoebe put up with the magical tricks her unborn son played on her for nine months until he was born. Once he was born her sisters and her created a spell that stripped him of his demonic half but allowed him to keep his wiccan half. They later had another baby boy, Christian. Phoebe felt the love that she had for Cole and love the alternate Phoebe still had for him. This Cole was the Cole she used to want…but she had Coop now. She was starting to get caught up in her emotions.

Paige saw her being reunited with her sisters, Grams, and biological mother. She also had a close relationship with her father, Sam. Paige saw Glen and herself get married. Paige was pregnant once before but lost the baby and they recently tried again and she is now a couple months pregnant. Paige was still a social worker and she also had charges she looked after. Paige also got to see how she got to bond with all of her sisters… including Prue. She finally had memories of Prue… even if technically this was not Prue. Once they got back to their reality at least she would have this.

The all snapped out of it and looked at one another. There were some good things about this reality like having Prue back but what about all that they lost. Piper lost Leo and her three children; Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Phoebe lost Coop, her three daughters, and her career as an advice columnist. Paige lost Henry, Henry Jr, and her twins.

"We need to find Billie." Phoebe said.

Cole entered the attic. "Hey honey two girls are down stairs looking for the three of you."

Cole said as he started to walk toward Phoebe. Cole leaned down for a kiss and Phoebe panicked and just started fake coughing.

"Sorry I think I am catching something." Phoebe said as she snuck around Cole and headed down stairs.

"What is wrong with her?" Cole asked. Piper and Paige just threw their hands in the air and followed Phoebe downstairs.

"Billie?" Phoebe said and then Phoebe recognized the other girl standing with her. It was Christy but she was different.

"Hi I am Christy." Christy said as she held out her hands.

"Hi Christy…these are my sisters Piper and Paige." Phoebe said.

"Nice to meet you. But Billie how do you know these people." Christy asked her sister.

"Its a long story and I will tell you all about it later." Billie said as Cole started walking down the stairs. Billie recognized him from the Book of Shadows. She looked from Cole to Phoebe.

"Cole can you get Christy some tea and show her around the house? We have to talk to Billie about something." Phoebe asked.

"Uh sure." Cole said while staring into Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe looked away and grabbed Billie's hand and headed up the stairs. Piper and Paige followed behind them.

Once they all made it to the attic Phoebe went to the Book of Shadows.

"Okay we have to reverse this now." Phoebe said.

"How?" Billie asked.

"What do you mean how? Didn't you do this?" Piper asked.

"Well I have had this dream a couple of times. To have my sister and my parents back but I didn't make this happen." Billie said.

"We think you did it subconsciously. Some how when you were knocked unconscious you projected your dream while in the vortex and it created this reality." Paige said.

"Well how do we reverse it without the vortex?" Billie asked.

"We have to track down Nomed." Piper said.

"If we assumed our alternate lives then he probably did too. He may not have that power in this reality." Phoebe said.

"Well that is even better. We can vanquish him here while he is less powerful like how I did to Cole when he created an alternate reality." Paige said.

"That is a good plan, but how do we get back home?" Piper asked.

"I can try to project us back to our reality…and maybe you guys can amplify my power with a spell." Billie said.

"That may work…but what about Asmodeus. Where do you think he is? Back in Hell?" Paige asked.

"Hopefully, lets just find Nomed first." Piper said.

"I still remember where his layer is I can just orb there. Do we need any potions?" Paige asked.

"No, if he is as weak as I think he is we won't need them." Piper said.

o0o

Paige orbed in with her sisters and Billie. They were standing right in front of Nomed who rummaging through a chest trying to find something.

Nomed sensed he was not alone and turned around to see the Charmed Ones and Billie.

"Hello Nomed… I would draw this out to torture you but I really want to get this over with and get home…so" Piper said as she raised her hands.

"Wait! You can't get back to your world without me." Nomed said.

"You're lying?" Paige said.

"You need my vortex to get back." Nomed said.

"Well I'm guess since you are still here you don't have that power anymore do you?" Phoebe said.

"I can get it back though and then we can work together like we did before and go back to the real world." Nomed pleaded.

Piper laughed and said, "We don't need you. We have traveled to different times and different worlds before on our own power. This is over!" Piper raised her hands and flicked her wrist her wrist with all of her might toward Nomed. Nomed screamed in pain and exploded.

"I hope we just didn't make a mistake." Phoebe said.

"We will be fine. The power three plus one." Paige said while nodding toward Billie. "Will get us back home?"

"Is there a way we can bring Christy with us?" Billie asked.

"Trust me I understand. We want to bring our sister back with us too but I don't think that is possible." Piper said.

"Your sister is here too…alive?" Billie asked. Piper nodded.

They just stood there for a moment longer and then a group of demons shimmered into the cave. Paige quickly grabbed Phoebe and Piper's hands and Phoebe grabbed Billie's. The demons formed fireballs and launched them at the witches. Paige quickly orbed out.

o0o

Paige orbed into the attic with Billie and her sisters. Prue and Christy were sitting there in the attic.

"Where have you been?" Prue asked.

Piper was about to answer but demons shimmered in behind Prue.

"Prue behind you!" Piper said and then she waived her hands at a couple of the demons a couple of them blew up but the other stood barely fazed.

Prue waved her hand and all of demons flew into the air and exploded causing a wave of energy and flames to fly around the room. Everyone ducked, except Prue. Once the flames and debris cleared. Every one stood up to see all of the demons were gone…vanquished with just a wave of her hand. The attic was trashed.

"Wow!" Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Billie said in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 – Lost in Time and Space Part 3

Once all of the demons were vanquished Prue turned around and glared at her three sisters.

"What the hell was that? What is going on with the three of you? And don't lie to me." Prue said. Piper started to stammer on her words as she tried to create a lie anyway.

"Piper I found the spell." Prue said as she waived the piece of paper in their faces. "Bring back our memories of this time and place?" Prue said as she read the last line of the spell.

"Okay we are not from here." Paige said.

"Okay so did you time travel? Are you from the past?" Prue asked.

"We are from the future… but a different future of a different present." Phoebe said.

"Huh?" Prue asked with a confused look.

"We are from a different reality. We…I mean I created this reality." Billie finally said.

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"Billie what do you mean you created this reality?" Christy asked.

"Okay…this is getting confusing…so ill start from the beginning." Piper said and she explained to her sister and Christy what was going on.

"So you expect me to believe that I really died in 2001. A demon named Shax killed me and that you three are from the year 2026!" Prue said as she paced back in forth in the attic.

"And Billie…you are saying I was kidnapped when I was little girl for this big diabolical plan to take down the Charmed Ones but I died and you were the one that had to kill me because I was evil." Christy said.

Billie and the sisters all nodded. What everyone did not know was that Cole was by the door ease dropping. He finally walked in.

"So Phoebe is that why you have been acting that way towards me. Are we not together in the real world?" Cole asked.

"You are not exactly alive in the real world." Phoebe said.

"So all three of us are dead! Billie this is ridiculous!" Christy said.

"I know…and it is all my fault. I just wanted you back so badly. I guess I just used my projection power subconsciously."

"So if you reverse this what will happen to us…to our sons." Cole said to Phoebe.

Phoebe could not look at Cole any longer. She broke eye contact and walked out of the attic. Cole followed her.

"So Billie what will happen to us?" Christy asked.

Billie shrugged and said. "I think this world will vanish."

Christy started tearing up and walked out of the attic. Billie sighed and then followed her.

Prue stood there starring at Piper and Paige and took a deep breath as she sat down. Prue believed her sisters. She remembered how Piper and Phoebe held her earlier today. The pain in Piper's eyes was unmistakable. Prue even noticed how Piper was different somehow…stronger… a leader. The leader she was forced to become because she lost her big sister and gained a baby sister that she had to train and protect.

"So I am really dead…in your world…the real world." Piper and Paige nodded.

"Wow…" Prue said and then she turned to Paige. "So if Shax really killed me…you and I never met."

Paige nodded once again.

"And you all are from the year 2026. What are your lives like…any grandchildren."

"Ha!" Piper laughed. "We are not grandmothers yet, but I do have three children; two boys and a girl. Leo and I are still together…he is human."

"And I am married to Henry, he is a human, we have three children together; two girls and a boy." Paige said.

"What about Phoebe?"

"Phoebe has three daughters. She named her first born after you. Phoebe is married to Coop, he is a Cupid." Piper said.

"What about Cole?"

o0o

"Phoebe wait." Cole said as he followed behind her. Phoebe kept walking and went to her old bedroom. "Phoebe please talk to me…what happen to me in your world…what happen to us?"

"The same thing that always happens" Phoebe said in a soft voice.

"What does that mean?" Cole asked.

"You let evil win… After I vanquished your demonic half. We were okay for a little while until you became the source. We got married. I conceived the Sources son. I found out about you being the Source…But the evil that was growing inside me influenced me to look past that and I then became the Queen of the Underworld and ruled by your side. That did not last long… I finally chose my sisters when you were about to try to kill them. We vanquished you…but that was not the end of you. You were sent to the demonic wasteland but your human half fought to survive…and some how you acquired other demons powers down there and found a way back. You then tormented my sisters and I because I would not take you back. You were obsessed and then you did something like this…what Billie did… you created an alternate reality where Paige and Prue were dead. You thought if I did not have my sisters that I would stay with you. But my sisters and I vanquished you for good. Piper says she discovered that you were banished to a world between life and death. That you are there now and stuck there forever… just observing." Phoebe said as she finally turned to Cole. Phoebe's eyes were filled with tears and Cole started to tear up as well.

"I don't understand why I would do that… Wait what about our son Ben?" Cole asked.

"The Seer took him from my womb and sucked him inside her…he was never our son…he was the Source's…completely soulless. We vanquished the Seer while he was inside her." Phoebe said as she started to head out of the door but Cole stopped her.

"Are you happy now? In the real world?" Cole asked.

"Yes…I got married to Coop who taught me how to let myself love again. We have three daughters together.

"Seems like I did a lot to try to keep us together in your world…I guess it wasn't meant to be." Cole said.

"I guess not." Phoebe said as she gave Cole an empathic smile and headed back up to the attic.

o0o

Billie explained to Christy what happened to her in the real world and explained that she he had to undo what she did… this world was not real.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Billie all gathered in the attic.

"We have to get back to the real world. Our kids need us to deal with the witch hunters and the princes of hell." Piper said. Phoebe, Paige, and Billie agreed.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gave Prue a hug good bye. All of them had teary eyes. Billie and the Charmed Ones all gathered in a circle and held hands.

Billie closed her eyes and the Charmed Ones started chanting.

_A time for everything and everything in place_

_Return what has been moved through time and space._

The girls finished chanting and white light swirled around them. There souls floated out of their younger selves and then they vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13 – The Puppet Master

Back in the present Henry finally got some information about where Murphy and his hunters may be located. He gave the location to Wyatt and Wyatt devised a plan for Chris, Prue, Helena, Ian, and himself to carry out.

They all teleported to the location that Henry provided, but the place was completely empty. Prue looked around and saw the cages she saw in her vision.

"This is the place." Prue said to the others.

"Then where is Murphy?" Chris asked.

"This place is pretty big. He could be anywhere." Wyatt stated. "Lets split up. Chris, Helena, and Prue go that way. Ian you come with me."

"Are you sure we should split up. We don't even know him." Chris said while glaring at Ian.

"He saved Prue and he volunteered to help so I trust him. You three just stick together and call for me if you find anything." Wyatt said.

Chris, Prue, and Helena went in one direction and Wyatt and Ian went in another. Thirty minutes later Wyatt and Ian found a vacant room. All that was in there was a man standing in the center of the room. He was as still as a statue.

"Murphy?" Wyatt called out. They walked closer and the man's face came into view. It was Agent Murphy, but he was out of it. He was just standing there staring blankly and not even in the direction of Wyatt and Ian. It was as if he wasn't aware of them…or anything.

"Murphy!" Ian yelled. Murphy didn't speak there was nothing but silence. Then a giggle from the other side of the room broke the silence.

"He won't speak. He is just my puppet. He is completely brain dead." A female said.

Wyatt looked in the direction of the female voice and saw a young woman walking toward them. She had long dark hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a tight black skirt. She was gorgeous but she was clearly a demon.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Ugh…don't you just hate this part of the plot. The who, what, when, and why. I have a question why all the damn questions when it is clear I am evil and we devised all of this to get rid of the charmed ones, their children, and to expose magic to the world." The woman said as she walked over to Agent Murphy and started to play in his hair.

"Who is 'we'? And why would you want to expose magic?" Wyatt asked while Ian was already preparing to just silence the woman. Ian opened his palm and formed an energy ball but Wyatt signaled for him to wait.

"Oh fine. I am Celeste and my siblings and I brought forth the seven princes of hell and I have been controlling Agent Murphy to get information, weapons, power, and to screw with all of you Halliwells. But most importantly I am using him to expose magic to the world."

"Why?" Wyatt asked and Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Because we should be ruling the world and not these pathetic humans. Come on Wyatt, holder of Excalibur and the twice blessed child, you were born to rule the world.

"So you are doing this for me?" Wyatt asked.

Celeste giggled. "Of course not. You don't deserve it. Your family hides in the shadows. You don't have what it takes to break the rules. I on the other hand am doubly blessed too and just as powerful as you…if not stronger. I can rule the world, but I can't do that with you and your family around right?"

"Doubly blessed?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes…Half Witch and Half Dark-Lighter. I am also the oldest. I have two little brothers that are probably taking care of your cousins and brother right now.

"You think you can take us on by yourself?" Ian said with a grin.

Celeste grinned back. "I probably could but I won't have to."

"What does that-" Ian started to say but then he held his head. Celeste was doing something to him. He started to become enraged and it was being directed toward Wyatt.

"Ian?" Wyatt called out. Ian took the energy ball he still had in his hand and threw it at Wyatt. Wyatt jumped out of the way.

o0o

Meanwhile on the other side of the building… Chris, Prue, and Helena were still exploring rooms and still couldn't find anything.

"Whoa!" Prue said.

"What is it Prue?" Helena asked.

"I am feeling some really intense rage coming from someone in the building." Prue said.

"You think we should go find Wyatt and Ian." Chris said. Prue nodded. They all turned to leave the room they were in and then two men orbed in with cross bows and fired too quickly for any of them to react. One of the arrows hit Helena in the shoulder and the other hit Chris in the leg. Chris and Helena hissed out in pain.

"Damnit!" Prue said. "What are dark lighters doing here?" Prue called upon her electro kenetic power and fired it at one of the dark lighters. He jumped out of the way as the other one fired an arrow at Prue. Prue sinced the arrow coming and ducked.

"Prue get out of here!" Chris yelled.

"No! Not without the two of you." Prue said as she stood up in front of Chris and Helena.

The two dark lighters stood before her one conjured a fireball and the other conjured an energy ball. One laughed and said, "This is too easy!"

They both hurled their powers at Prue and she focused her empathy power and deflected the powers back to the dark lighters. They both got hit and went flying into the wall.

"Okay I have to get the two of you out of here!" Prue said as she grabbed Chris's hand and Helena's hand. Prue teleported back to magic school and told her Uncle Leo to call on someone to heal them. Prue explained how Wyatt and Ian were still in danger. She was about to teleport out alone but Melinda and Holly demanded to go with her.

Prue and her cousins teleported to Wyatt. Wyatt and Ian were still fighting each other. While Celeste and her two little brothers watched in amusement.

"Wyatt and Ian what are you doing!?" Prue yelled.

"She is controlling him somehow!" Wyatt said while trying to detain Ian.

"Okay bitch! Control this!" Prue said as she quickly held out her hand shout out a powerful jolt of electricity. Celeste ducked and it hit one of her brothers. He grunted in pain as he flew back a few feet. The moment of distraction caused Celeste to lose her hold on Ian. Ian stopped fighting Wyatt. Wyatt focused on Celeste and the other brother and telekinetically threw them across the room.

Celeste grinned she wanted to take them on but she was out numbered, five-to-three.

"I got what I wanted for now. We will continue this later." Celeste said and then waived her hand at Agent Murphy and dark orbs surrounded him and he vanished. Then barely a second later Celeste and her brothers vanished the same way.

"What did she get?" Holly asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Prue said as she walked over to Ian and helped him up off the floor.

"Let's just get back to Magic School." Wyatt said as they orbed out.

They all orbed back to the Magic School and everyone was huddled around a television.

"Dad what is going on?" Wyatt asked Leo.

"Take a look for yourself." Leo said to his son. Wyatt walked forward and saw him and his cousins fighting on live television.

"What is this?" Prue asked.

"She was recording us the whole time." Chris said.

"She got what she wanted. She wanted to expose magic…and she did. The whole world knows we are witches." Wyatt said.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14 – "Exposed"

"There is nothing in the Book of Shadows about Celeste or her brothers or of any knowledge of any witch-dark lighters. Whatever you want to call them." Melinda said as she kept flipping through the book.

"That's because no one in our family has come across them before." Chris said.

"They must be pretty damn powerful since they were able to summon the seven princes of hell." Wyatt said and then glanced at his father. He was about to apologize for his choice of words but realized that his father was deep in thought and seemed worried.

"What is wrong dad?" Wyatt asked. Chris, Melinda, and all of there cousins turned toward Leo.

"Your mothers…they should have been back by now." Leo said.

Wyatt closed his eyes and tried to since his mother and aunts. He could not find them anywhere.

"I can't sense them…but that could mean that they are still in the underworld." Wyatt said. Then he went over to his father. "I am sure they are fine but we can go and try to find them." Leo nodded at his son.

"Chris and Mel come with me. The rest of you can you please keep trying to find whatever you can about Celeste. Prue, Helena, and Holly you may want to start working on a spell or potion that will help us take them out." Wyatt said. They nodded toward Wyatt. Wyatt grabbed his little brother and little sister's hands and they orbed out.

o0o

Across town in a huge condo resided Celeste with her two brothers Finn and Nick. They were watching the news and laughed at the chaos they had caused.

"We should have just taken him out." Finn said while playing with the fire in the palm of his hand.

"That would have been too easy. I want to play with the almighty Wyatt a little more, and besides you were supposed to take out the other two white lighters!" Celeste yelled.

"We would have if the other witch wasn't there. She is half cupid not white lighter. Our arrows wouldn't have worked on her." Nick said while flipping through a magazine.

"You can't take care of a little cupid!" Celeste teased.

"She is not just a half cupid. She is the first born of a Charmed One. You must have felt how powerful she was." Nick said.

"No I didn't notice. I was more interested in her boyfriend. Ian… I think she called him. While I was messing around in his head I saw something and I felt something deep inside of him… it was pure raw power… and it was evil." Celeste mused. Nick and Finn became interested and turned their attention to her.

"What did you see?" Finn asked.

"I am not sure just yet but I think Ian is the son of the Source."

o0o

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda orbed into Nomed's lair, where their mother once stood. They looked around and saw that it was destroyed. They saw one pile of ashes that belonged to the demon Victoria. Melinda was about to go investigate and then in shimmered a woman. She stood right in front of Melinda and Melinda didn't hesitate to react. Melinda quickly lifted her leg and kicked the mystery woman in the face causing the woman to fall back a few steps.

The woman climbed back to her feet and conjured an energy ball. Chris waved his hand and sent the woman flying into the wall and he held her there. Chris and Wyatt stepped forward and got a closer look at the woman.

"Bianca!" Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

"You guys know her?" Mel asked.

"You are a demon?" Chris said as he eyed her body up and down. "Too bad." Chris said, as he was about to finish her off.

"Wait!" Wyatt said.

"Why?" Chris and Mel said in unison.

"Because it's obviously not a coincidence that we ran into her the other day and that this is probably the last place Mom was. We can at least get some information from her first." Wyatt said.

"Fine! Who are you? Who sent you? And where is our mother and aunts?" Chris asked.

"I am Bianca…a witch… not a demon. Nomed sent me and I don't know where your mothers are. The only reason why I agreed to working with Nomed is because he has my sister." Bianca said.

"I don't believe you! Where are our mothers?" Chris asked.

"I told you I don't know!" Bianca exclaimed.

"We are not going to get anywhere like this. We need Prue." Mel said. Prue was the excellent interrogator because she could read if the person was being honest or not.

"Well we can't take her to Magic School." Chris said.

"Then we will take her to the Manor." Wyatt said.

o0o

Moments later Bianca was standing in the middle of the attic and surrounded by crystals. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and Ian stood to the side as Prue interrogated her.

Prue asked her the same questions and then determined that Bianca was telling the truth about not knowing where their mothers were and also about her being coerced into working with Nomed to get close to Wyatt and Chris.

"She is telling the truth." Prue said.

"Thank You!" Bianca said while throwing her hands in the air. "Now can you please let me out of here."

Prue noticed the mark on Bianca's wrist. It was similar to the mark Ian had.

"Are you a Phoenix Witch?" Prue asked Bianca.

Bianca looked at her and then instinctively went and traced a finger around her birthmark.

"Yes I am… is that a problem?" She asked worried that someone in her family screwed over the Halliwells before. Bianca hated her family and normally tried to stay far away from them. She did not agree with their way of life. They were not necessarily evil but they weren't good either. They were in that murky grey area.

"No its just that." Prue said and then looked back at Ian. Ian stepped forward.

"I am one too." Ian said.

Bianca laughed but abruptly stopped when she realized they were being serious.

"That is not possible." Bianca said.

"Why is that impossible?" Prue asked as she went kicked one of the crystals out of place in its circle. The crystal cage deactivated so it was now safe for Bianca to move around freely.

"It just is. All of us are girls. There has never been a boy in our family. The only men that you could count as family are the fathers but they are really only sperm donors that are disposed of afterwards." Bianca said.

"Well explain this." Ian said as he lifted up his shirt. Bianca gasped and stepped forward and traced the birthmark just like she had done her own moments ago.

"This isn't possible." Bianca said again in amazement.

"Well that whole girls only thing was true in my family too for generations until my mother had these two knuckle heads." Melinda said.

"Yea we are proof that great things happen! This family needed some testosterone." Wyatt said with a smirk. Mel and Prue rolled their eyes.

"Whatever 6 girls and three boys… you are still out numbered!" Prue said playfully.

"Well I guess that means we are related." Bianca said to Ian.

"Yea guess so… never met any of my blood relatives." Ian said as he tried to take it all in.

"You never met your mother?" Bianca asked. Ian shook his head no. "How old are you?"

"I am 24." Ian said.

"Well I wish I could say I knew something but I am 25 so I was just a baby." Bianca said and then quickly remembered what her current mission was now. "Look we can talk about this later but right now I really need to find my sister."

"We can help with that." Prue said. When she finished speaking in shimmered Zander.

"Zander!" Melinda said a little to excitedly.

Prue gave Melinda a look that said 'tone it down and play it cool'. Melinda blushed.

Zander grinned. "Hey…you are all over the news. How the hell did that happen?"

"Long story." Wyatt said.

A swirl of white lights flooded the middle of the attic and then appeared Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Billie.

"Mom." Wyatt said as he walked over and pulled her into a hug and let out a sigh of relief. "Where have you been?"

"Wait. What is today's date?" Piper asked.

"Its April 8, 2026." Wyatt said. "Did you guys time travel or something?"

"Long story. Why is everyone here?" Phoebe said as she looked around the room and then her eyes landed on Bianca. "Umm Piper?" Phoebe said as she made a subtle gesture toward Bianca.

"Oh, Mom and everyone this is…" Wyatt started but Piper interjected.

"Bianca." Piper said dryly.

"You know her?" Chris asked.

Piper was about to spill the beans about how right around this time Chris and Bianca should be preparing to head down the aisle but that was also the future where Wyatt was evil and the Charmed Ones were dead.

Phoebe quickly spoke up. "We came across her mother before when Bianca was just a little girl."

"I kind of remember that. I don't know why you and my mother crossed paths before but I am sure it was not a friendly visit. I am nothing like my mother and I would like to apologize for whatever she did." Bianca said politely. Wyatt smiled at her.

Piper realized that this Bianca was not the Bianca she once met over 20 years ago. Piper decided to keep the future knowledge to herself since it seemed not to be relevant anymore.

"It wasn't that bad of an encounter. I am Piper, their mother." Piper said as she gestured toward Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda.

"Umm why is the house surrounded by umm everyone!" Paige said.

"What!" Piper exclaimed as she walked over the window. "What the hell happen?"

"Oh umm… We have been exposed." Melinda said to her mother.

"Not again." Phoebe said softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15 – Seven Archangels of Heaven

Ian and Zander went with Bianca to help her find her sister while the Halliwells went back to Magic School.

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Piper said.

"Piper calm down." Leo said lightly.

"Calm down! The last time this happen we lost a sister." Piper said referring to her big sister Prue that she lost all those years ago and that she just saw moments ago.

"Can't the Cleaners just fix it?" Phoebe said.

"I don't think so or they would have by now. I think there is to many people involved for them to erase it as easily as they fixed other problems." Leo said.

"Well they erased the dragon and the whole world saw that. I think we should give it a try." Paige said.

"Dragon?" Chris asked.

"Yes your lovely brother conjured it when he was a baby." Paige said to Chris.

"I conjured a dragon when I was just a baby!" Wyatt said in amazement. Thinking about the stories that his family has been telling him about all the magical things he used to do as a baby made him realize that maybe he was holding back. He never really put that much effort into becoming too powerful because no one until now had really challenged him. He was going to push harder than he ever had before if he had to go up against Celeste, her brothers, and the seven princes of hell.

"Oh my god." Paris said. "Prue that Leviathan thing is on TV!"

Everyone ran over to the television.

"This is what Celeste is up to. She going to keep exposing magic until there is too much to clean up." Wyatt said.

"Should I go try to take care of it again?" Prue said.

"No, you only wounded it last time and besides if we take out Celeste and her brothers the princes of hell will go back to where they came from." Wyatt said.

"Well we have to do something. We don't know anything about Celeste and her brothers. We don't know where they are or how powerful they really are. All we know is that they are half dark lighter and that Celeste has some sort of telepathic power." Prue said.

"There are enough witches in this room to split up and take care of both problems. Half of us worry about Celeste and her goons and the others focus on the seven princes." HJ said.

Wyatt nodded. "Aunt Paige can you call Lidia back down here."

Moments later the Elder Lidia appeared.

"We need to summon the seven archangels of Heaven." Wyatt said.

"I agree… Also given these circumstances we are preparing the whole Magical Community to help with the battle; Valkyries, Leprechauns, Ogres, everyone."

Piper nodded. "So how do we summon the archangels? Do you have a spell?"

"Yes but you and your sisters will not be saying it. The next generation will." Lidia said as she glanced from Wyatt, to Chris, to Prue, to Melinda, to Helena, and to Holly.

"You want us to send our children out there and sit back and do nothing!" Piper yelled.

"Only the ones that are of age. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige you all have fulfilled your destiny and you have raised these children right. They are ready and I know they will be fine." Lidia said confidently.

"How do you know that? And you said there were seven archangels to summon but there only 6 of our children are 18 and older. What about the seventh?" Phoebe asked.

"The seventh that I had in mind is why I know your children will be safe and you will too when you meet her."

"Yea right." Piper said under her breath. Lidia smirked and then waved her hand. There was swirl of bright lights and then there a woman stood with her back to the sisters.

She slowly turned around and everyone gasped.

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe said in unison.

"Its me." Prue said. She looked just like she had when she passed away. Piper and Phoebe walked over and pulled Prue into a three-way hug like they always used to do. They finally let her go and Prue went over to Leo and gave him a big hug. Prue then turned to Paige.

"Paige… my baby sister. I am so sorry we did not get to meet while I was still alive but I could not have asked for a better being, witch, or sister to take my place. You saved this family and you are the reason that we are all here today…in this place no less. You once saved Magic School and that opened the path for Leo to turn it into what it is today. I know we did not grow up together but I have been watching over you since I found out about you. I am so proud of you. You are just as much my sister as Piper and Phoebe is and I love you." Prue said as she pulled Paige into a hug.

Paige was now in her fifties but she always felt like something was missing since she never really got to meet her big sister. It finally felt like the void had been filled.

"Now Prue will only be here until this threat is over and then she has to go back with me." Lidia said.

"Prue has the spell. Be well." She said as she orbed out.

o0o

"I can't believe she benched us!" Piper said.

"Well face it. You are looking a little old." Prue joked with her little sister.

"Well lucky for you, you died in your early 30s so you will always look the way you do. Us on the other hand will have to live our after lives with grey hair and wrinkles." Piper teased. Anyone normal would have found that joke distasteful but Piper had long since accepted the fact that she and her family were not normal.

Prue finally met all of her nieces and nephews and they socialized for a couple of minutes but Prue quickly turned it around to business.

"Okay everyone listen up. First we are going to get rid of the princes of hell, then dark lighters, and then we're going to clean up the exposure." Prue said as she walked to the center of the room. "Wyatt, Melinda, Chris, Prue, Holly, and Helena lets join hands."

They all stood in a big circle. "This is a big spell and it's going to take some focus. Repeat after me. Arch vocamus septem horas tenebrarum in caelesti auxilio."

They all repeated the spell sever all times until everything started to shake and the wind started to pick up. The essence of the archangels surrounded all seven of them and then they entered their bodies. They all gasped and collapsed to the floor.

o0o

When Prue and her nephews and nieces stood. They all looked different. Their faces were the same but they were all wearing different robes and the biggest differences was the gigantic wings on their backs.

"Wow this is so cool!" Holly said as she started trying to flap her wings. She managed to knock over her little brother that was standing a few feet away from her. She tried to take off in flight and then crashed into the bookshelves. Prue, Melinda, and Helena giggled.

"Okay that is enough playing around. The seven of us are going out to the field to train." Prue said.

"Train? Leviathan is attacking innocents now." Little Prue said.

"We will take care of him but we cant risk rushing into going after him when we don't even know how to use this new power. You will end up dead and even more innocents will die." Prue said to her niece. Little Prue nodded back respectfully.

Once they were outside they all learned the basics of how to fly and then they tapped into their new individual powers.

Little Prue got a hold of her power first. She flew high and the sky and summoned a lightning bolt. They believed that she had essence of the archangel Remiel. Chris wielded a sword and was stronger than he ever was before. He had the essence of the archangel Michael. Melinda wielded a staff and had the power to heal. She had the essence of the archangel Raphael . Helena had the power to conjure fire. She had the essence of the archangel Raguel. Holly also had the power to conjure fire and she wielded a flaming sword. She had the essence of the archangel Uriel. Wyatt discovered he could see the future, he was a prophet and he had super strength. Wyatt had the essence of the archangel Gabriel. The older Prue had the power of healing, death, and a protective force field. She had the essence of the seventh archangel Saraquael.

"Okay I have a handle on my powers. I am going after Leviathan now." Little Prue said as she flew off before anyone could object.

The older Prue let her fly off and gave orders to others about whom they should go after.

o0o

Little Prue finally made it to Leviathan who was tormenting people on the coast California in the Pacific Ocean.

"Aye! Leave them alone." Prue called out as she flew through the clouds. All of the humans turned and gasped in amazement.

"I have been waiting to see you again. Although you do look different." Leviathan screeched.

"New look. You like?" Prue asked.

Leviathan didn't answer he just hissed and tossed a wave of water toward Prue. Prue flew out the way. Leviathan threw his tail and hit Prue into the water. Prue tried to fly but her now soaked wings were harder to lift. Leviathan wrapped his tail around Prue and pulled her under the water. Prue knew what she had to do but she had to make sure all of the humans were out the water. She sensed and there weren't any humans in the water. They were all safely on shore or in a boat. Prue called out for her power and even though she was over 12 feet below the surface now she heard the thunder roar from above. She focused and conjured a lightning bolt to rip right through Leviathan. He screeched in pain but Prue did not stop. She kept hitting him with more lightning. She felt the lightning tingle against her skin. Thanks to her powers all she did was absorb the lightning. Leviathan finally released his hold on Prue and then he turned to ash. Prue swam to the surface and finally was back in the air. All of the humans below applauded her. Prue looked around at her audience. Prue knew this was just more exposure but she liked it…finally being appreciated for saving the world. Prue turned and notice the Channel 6 news camera was aimed right at her. She was on live television…again

"Oh crap." Prue grumbled and then flew off.


End file.
